Croire au père Noël
by Skyaraneth
Summary: Pour tous ceux qui n'y croient justement pas! XD


Titre : Croire au Père Noël

Auteur : Skyaraneth

Source : Kingdom Hearts II

Disclamer : Malheureusement, tous ces fantastiques personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…

Genre : yaoi/shonen-aï, fic de Noël (comment ça ça existe pas ?! La preuve !), one-shot.

Couple(s) : et puis quoi encore ? Faut me payer ! XD

Note : à ma très chère Estrella, en hommage à son entrée dans la dix-neuvième nuit de sa vie ! ^^

**¤ * ° §** _**Croire au Père Noël**_ **§ ° * ¤**

« -Tu crois au père Noël, toi. »

Cette phrase m'était venue naturellement, simplement, comme lorsque l'on répond « oui » à sa mère lorsqu'elle nous propose du chocolat ; on ne se pose pas de question, on répond. A part si on n'aime pas le chocolat, bien évidemment.

Hayner m'avait regardé d'un air sceptique, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelque tropisme de ma part qui aurait pu trahir mes véritables sentiments qu'il me soupçonnait visiblement de dissimuler. Sauf que mon expression était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus véridique, aussi il se décontracta tout en gardant cependant une lueur méfiante dans le regard. En même temps, je reconnaissais qu'on ait quelques réserves quant à la véracité de la réponse qu'on obtenait de la personne à qui on avait posé LA question ; à savoir –dans mon cas du moins- :

« -Roxas, tu ne serais pas amoureux par hasard ? »

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, ce genre de question portant sur la vie privée, même venant d'une personne assez proche, avait fortement tendance à m'irriter. D'où ma réplique peu amène.

« -Vraiment ? »

C'était qu'il insistait, en plus.

« -Vraiment, confirmai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans faillir. Pourquoi cette question stu…Pourquoi cette question ? me rattrapai-je à temps. »

J'avais fâcheuse tendance à ponctuer mes propos d'adjectifs plus ou moins valorisants envers mes interlocuteurs.

« -Eh bien, tu as l'air ailleurs ces derniers temps. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Ma réponse fut automatique.

« -Absolument rien. »

Il se contenta d'un « ah bon », peu convaincu cependant. Il savait à ses dépends qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister avec moi. La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de me faire parler de force, en me harcelant de ses incessantes et violentes questions, il n'avait plus osé venir me parler durant toute une semaine après ma riposte à cette offensive insolemment indiscrète. Ce qui pouvait m'arriver ne le regardait strictement pas.

C'était pour cela qu'encore une fois je lui avais menti. Il s'était effectivement passé quelque chose, et je ne tenais pas particulièrement à ce qu'il en prenne connaissance. A vrai dire, je ne voulais _en aucun cas_ qu'il apprenne quoi que ce soit à propos de cette histoire. Je ne voulais la partager avec personne.

A part peut-être mon frère ; il en avait été la cause et le spectateur. Il était adorable, bien qu'il fut mon aîné : il ne faisait pas de commentaire, ne jugeait jamais personne. Il se contentait simplement d'être heureux ou malheureux pour les autres, sans jamais se soucier de lui-même. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui dire qu'il était trop naïf, qu'un jour son innocence et insouciance perpétuelles lui porteraient préjudice. Seulement, depuis qu'il avait rencontré son actuel petit ami, mes remarques à ce sujet avaient cessé ; je savais que son cher chef de bande aux cheveux argent veillerait constamment sur mon jumeau. Et il en avait incontestablement les moyens ; avec lui à ses côtés, rien de fâcheux ne pouvait lui arriver. C'était cela, être puissant.

J'étais presque certain que mon frère lui avait parlé de l'étrange rencontre que nous avions faite dernièrement, mais on ne savait jamais ; Sora pouvait être tellement fasciné par Riku parfois qu'il en oubliait de lui raconter ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ou ce qu'il lui était arrivé récemment.

Voilà que cela me revenait encore en tête ; pourquoi y repensais-je constamment ? Pourquoi cela m'énervait-il d'y repenser aussi souvent ? Mais surtout, _pourquoi le souvenir du visage et de la voix de l'autre idiot se conservait-il aussi bien ?!_

_Quelques jours auparavant, dans le quartier principal commerçant de la Cité du Crépuscule :_

_**« -Roxas, Roxas ! »**_

_**Je tournai la tête en direction de mon frère, lequel se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres du magasin que je venais de quitter : sous l'effet du froid, ses joues avaient rosi –je vous assure que Riku n'était pas dans les parages-, ses yeux céruléens semblables aux miens brillaient encore plus que d'ordinaire –sans compter l'euphorie qui devait accentuer cet éclat-, et ses cheveux, innombrables épis bruns se dressant sur sa tête de manière désordonnée, lui donnaient un air encore plus ébouriffé que d'ordinaire. Il agitait énergiquement le bras droit, un grand sourire joyeux illuminant son visage aux traits doux, un peu enfantins.**_

_**J'avouais qu'il s'avérait difficile d'imaginer qui lui et moi puissions être du même sang, mais surtout –chose encore plus improbable- jumeaux ; mes cheveux blonds, mon visage peu expressif et mon air perpétuellement sérieux n'avaient certainement rien à voir avec la gaieté et l'éclatant sourire constants de mon aîné. Seuls mes yeux pareils aux siens sur le plan du coloris pouvaient amener à l'éventualité d'une possible parenté entre nous, à la différence près que les miens affichaient un scintillement…comment dire…inerte. Voilà. C'était exactement ce terme-la. Tout en moi était « inerte ». Comme si j'avais été atteint d'une quelconque maladie ou d'un certain traumatisme qui aurait atrophié sévèrement mes capacités d'humain, celles visant plus particulièrement à m'exprimer, ou pire encore, à **__éprouver__** les sentiments qui agitaient la grande majorité du commun des mortels.**_

_**Nous n'étions pas véritablement « opposés » ou même « contraires ». Juste « différents ». Et il s'agissait généralement de cela que les gens n'arrivaient pas, ou plutôt ne **__cherchaient pas __**à comprendre. « Sora » signifiait « ciel », et mon frère, à l'instar de l'azur bleu, ensoleillé, réchauffait le cœur des gens ; il irradiait tellement puissamment que parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'il me brûlait, me calcinait, me réduisait presque en cendres. « Roxas » n'avait pas de signification. Il s'agissait juste d'une déformation du prénom de ma fratrie, ou plutôt une malformation devrais-je dire ; le mot était le même. Seulement, ses lettres désordonnées s'étaient alourdies d'un « x », en plein milieu, comme pour marquer le synthétique du terme, purement inventé ; après tout, n'étais-je pas dans un certain sens une pâle copie de Sora ? Un clone raté, une erreur marquée de cette lettre « x », située en fin d'alphabet, comme un stigmate dépréciateur soulignant l'aberration vouée à l'anonymat que j'étais ?**_

_**Je savais que je n'avais jamais été désiré. L'image d'un ciel gris, nuageux, dérangeant car ne laissant pas passer la chaleur tant appréciée s'imposait à moi chaque fois que j'avais le malheur de croiser un miroir ; mon reflet me faisait horreur. Parce qu'il était fade. Rien en moi n'attirait, n'intéressait ; on connaissait vaguement mon nom –tout le monde ne s'appelait pas Roxas- sans que quiconque puisse y associer un visage. Cela mettait Sora dans une colère noire chaque fois que l'on ne me reconnaissait pas ; lui était connu par la très grande majorité du lycée, pourquoi n'en était-il pas de même pour son frère, son jumeau qui plus est ?! Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas qu'en ce monde la justice et l'équité n'existaient pas.**_

_**Je le rejoignis sans encombre, esquivant prudemment les passants qui auraient éventuellement pu me bousculer. Autre différence flagrante avec mon frère : je n'étais pas assez naïf pour croire que le type qui venait innocemment de me rentrer dedans et affirmait alors la thèse de l'accident faisait preuve de sincérité en s'excusant exagérément ; surtout lorsque la rue était pratiquement déserte et accessoirement bien éclairée. Dans ce genre de cas, deux solutions étaient envisageables : soit le mec en question avait de sérieux problèmes de vue, soit il s'agissait tout simplement du petit numéro hypocrite d'un pickpocket. Et les pickpockets avaient très rarement ce genre de désagréments oculaires.**_

_**« -Excusez-moi, auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de me rendre mon porte-monnaie je vous prie ? »**_

_**Il eut une réaction faussement stupéfaite, s'apprêtant sans doute à protester, à démentir énergiquement cette honteuse accusation. Sa voix s'étrangla subitement dans sa gorge lorsqu'il croisa mon regard. Glacial. Inébranlable. Il avait immédiatement compris l'inutilité d'exposer son bavassement mensonger, minable et indéniablement ridicule. Alors, en bon lâche qu'il était, il prit naturellement la fuite, comme je l'avais escompté ; seulement j'avais anticipé. Le comportement de la plupart des gens était tellement facile à déchiffrer que parfois la vie en devenait ennuyeuse.**_

_**Je plaçai calmement et habilement mon pied devant sa cheville alors qu'il prenait son élan ; l'inévitable se produit, et j'assistai au plus beau ramassage auquel il m'eût été donné d'assister. Je lui écrasai promptement le poignet une fois qu'il fut à terre ; il lâcha la couronne de tissu argenté que je ramassai.**_

_**« -Je vous remercie. »**_

_**J'exerçai une pression plus forte sur son poignet, ce qui le fit grimacer, avant de l'abandonner pour rejoindre mon frère aîné sans même le saluer. Comme s'il le méritait…**_

_**« -Tiens Sora. J'ai récupéré ton porte-monnaie, annonçai-je en lui tendant ledit objet. »**_

_**Je haussai un sourcil lorsque je découvris son regard, étrange : j'y décelai une lueur qui me mettait bizarrement mal à l'aise.**_

_**« -Sora ? »**_

_**Son visage se fendit alors d'un immense sourire, éblouissant, et il me sauta au cou. Aussi bien littéralement que matériellement parlant.**_

_**« -Roxas, t'es trop classe !**_

_**-Sora, tu m'étrangles… »**_

_**Après ce joyeux interlude –ou perte de temps, à vous de choisir-, mon jumeau me traîna de boutiques en magasins, de magasins en boutiques, ceci durant l'après-midi entier et dans le seul but de trouver un cadeau digne du vénérable –et vénéré- Riku Mitzukane, chef de bande puissant et respecté, idole, sex-symbol incontestable –et incontesté- de toutes les groupies du lycée. Accessoirement le petit ami de ma chère fratrie complètement obnubilée par ledit éphèbe argenté. Mais bon. Puisqu'ils s'aimaient…**_

_**Nous étions à environ une dizaine de jours de Noël, cela se voyait : les vitrines arboraient de belles devantures brillantes, pailletées, tandis que les lampadaires de la ville voyaient leur luminosité rehaussée par des parures électriques aux ampoules colorées ; certaines d'entre elles changeaient même de couleur. Mais le clou de la collection –si je pouvais m'exprimer ainsi- prenait place dans la rue principale : à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, surplombant parallèlement la voie du tramway, d'immenses guirlandes avaient été installées sur toute la largeur de la rue, offrant aux voyageurs et aux passants une véritable voûte scintillante, éblouissante, avec laquelle les étoiles elles-mêmes auraient eu du mal à rivaliser. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire en voyant l'éclat des petites ampoules se refléter dans les yeux de Sora ; il avait tellement l'air d'un enfant à ce moment-là… Je poussai mon observation jusqu'à penser que même un enfant à proprement parler ne pouvait arborer un si intense émerveillement. Oui, « émerveillé ». « Subjugué », je le réservais pour Riku.**_

_**« -Attends-moi là, je vais nous chercher quelque chose à grignoter, déclarai-je en le laissant devant une devanture où des personnages dans des boîtes à musique tournaient. »**_

_**Ces objets avaient toujours exercé une certaine fascination sur mon aîné. J'allai nous prendre deux glaces à l'eau de mer –nos préférées- au glacier le plus proche, même si nous étions en hiver ; le traditionnel chocolat chaud se dégusterait ce soir, devant la cheminée que j'avais l'intention d'allumer car le froid devenait de plus en plus mordant au fur et à mesure que le mois de décembre s'égrenait. Une fois nos collations prises, je retournai auprès de mon frère, me faufilant précautionneusement entre les passants, afin que les deux glaces à l'eau dans ma main ne finissent pas sur le pavé, loin de nos estomacs affamés.**_

_**Ce ne fut que revenu à ses côtés que je découvris qu'il n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un de haute taille, vêtu simplement d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche négligemment déboutonnée au niveau du col, s'escrimait à expliquer à Sora je ne savais quelle idée ; mon frère se grattait nerveusement la tête, visiblement embarrassé. L'inconnu –il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un homme- possédait une chevelure des plus…colorées, sans parler de sa coiffure : ses cheveux s'étiraient vers l'arrière en de longs épis pointus, d'un rouge –oui oui, **__rouge__**- particulièrement flamboyant ; je me demandai immédiatement si cette coloration était naturelle ou non. Si elle s'avérait peu discrète, elle m'apparut indéniablement belle. Il s'exprimait avec une gestuelle abondante, très souple, peut-être exagérée mais certainement pas hostile ; je pensai qu'il devait sans doute faire preuve d'un certain don pour le théâtre. D'autant plus que certaines de ses mimiques pouvaient prêter à rire, tant leur ridicule était adorable.**_

_**Je m'avançai résolument vers eux.**_

_**« -Que se passe t-il, Sora ? demandai-je d'un ton neutre. »**_

_**Il parut véritablement soulagé de me voir.**_

_**« -Ah Roxas ! T'es là ! Ben en fait… »**_

_**Je n'entendis pas la suite ; l'inconnu s'était tourné vers moi, dévoilant un visage aux traits anguleux sans être pointus aux extrémités, un sourire à la fois charmeur et taquin, le tout serti de deux prunelles vert acide, pétillantes de malice. A tous les coups, cet homme était fait pour séduire.**_

_**« -…et donc on a besoin de toi. Roxas ? »**_

_**Je sortis brusquement de mon état d'hébétude. Hébétude ?! Comment un type que je ne connaissais même pas pouvait-il exercer une telle force de…de…d'attraction sur moi ?! Cela m'énervait, et je ne savais dire pourquoi, ce qui m'horripilait encore davantage. Tout occupé à tergiverser sur ce magnétisme que je ne pouvais expliquer, il me fallut un moment pour m'apercevoir que l'aimant en question me fixait. Intrigué par cette attitude, je fronçai les sourcils ; avais-je quelque chose sur le visage ?**_

_**« -Oh, le canon. »**_

…

_**Je devais sans doute avoir mal entendu les mots que venait de prononcer le magnet. Oui, à tous les coups, j'avais mal compris.**_

_**« -Le blond le plus sexy que j'ai jamais vu ! »**_

…_**ok. A votre avis, quel détergent serait-il plus judicieux d'utiliser afin d'effacer au mieux les taches de sang ? Parce qu'il allait IRREMEDIABLEMENT y avoir un meurtre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon jumeau : aussi stupéfait que moi, à la différence près que je m'étais abstenu de balayer le trottoir avec ma mâchoire. J'apportais une rigueur toute particulière à l'hygiène ; désolé pour toi, Sora.**_

_**« -Je peux savoir ton nom ? »**_

…_**non mais c'était qu'il s'y croyait l'autre en plus ! Je le fusillai du regard.**_

_**« -…ah oui tu as raison, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle A…**_

_**-Je me fiche de ton nom, pauvre abruti. »**_

_**Sora et l'abruti se figèrent en même temps, avec une synchronisation parfaite.**_

_**« -Mais je me sens d'humeur magnanime aujourd'hui, aussi je consens à te donner le mien, même si Sora l'a déjà prononcé. »**_

_**Il se détendit, se retint de lâcher un soupir. Tss. Il aurait mieux fait de s'asphyxier, cela n'aurait pas fait une grande perte.**_

_**« -Mon nom est personne.**_

_**-… »**_

_**Il eut alors une réaction à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas ; au lieu de lâcher l'affaire et de s'en aller, il eut un sourire amusé et une lueur nouvelle s'alluma au fond de ses yeux. Cela ne me plut pas du tout, aussi restai-je sur mes gardes.**_

_**« -Dans ce cas je t'appellerai Ulysse. » **_

…_**monsieur voulait jouer les cultivés ? A sa guise. Il n'avait pas intérêt à se lamenter s'il s'en mangeait.**_

_**« -Il est véritablement étonnant qu'un nom de cette envergure soit connu de toi. Sinon, devrais-je t'appeler Polyphème ? »**_

_**Assurément, l'assimiler au fils de Poséidon, à savoir le cyclope le plus stupide que la Terre eût jamais porté, relevait de la plus haute pertinence ; il devait faire environ deux à trois têtes de plus que moi, sans compter sa corpulence, bien plus développée que la mienne. Le seul point qui ne collait pas à cette image était qu'il possédait une paire d'yeux n'ayant aucun problème ou défaut quelconque au niveau de la vision ; il ne portait pas non plus de lentilles. Mais bon, les cyclopes, malgré leur œil unique, n'étaient pas réputés pour leur bonne vue ; après tout, si monsieur PORC-EPIC m'avait présenté à l'instar d'une gravure de mode, c'était qu'il avait de sérieux problèmes de ce côté-là. Non ? **_

_**A ma grande surprise, ma réplique le fit éclater de rire. Cet accès d'hilarité incompréhensible suffit largement à me décontenancer. Il reprit son souffle. Malheureusement.**_

_**« -Magnifique ! Ca c'est de la répartie !**_

_**-… »**_

_**Ne pas répondre. SURTOUT ne pas répondre…**_

_**« -Sinon, ton frère m'a dit que tu savais faire les nœuds de cravate. C'est vrai ? »**_

_**Silence.**_

_**PARDON ?! C'était uniquement pour CA qu'il avait ramené sa fraise ?! J'hallucinais.**_

_**« -Hein ?**_

_**-Je m'explique : je dois porter une cravate aujourd'hui, sauf que…**_

_**-Tu ne sais pas les faire, achevai-je.**_

_**-Voilà, c'est ça. Alors quand j'ai vu ce charmant jeune homme brun avec…ARGH !**_

_**-Oh pardon. Mon pied a bougé tout seul.**_

_**-…*essaie de se masser les orteils à travers la chaussure* donc quand j'ai vu ton FRERE avec sa superbe cravate nouée correctement, je l'ai de suite ab…*croise les prunelles bleues maléfiques* heu, je suis allé à sa rencontre. Et…**_

_**-…il t'a dit que ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait faite mais moi et que tu pouvais m'attendre avec lui car justement je n'allais pas tarder à revenir, merci on connaît la suite.**_

_**-…**_

_**-Tu attends quoi pour me la filer ta cravate ? Qu'elle prenne feu ? »**_

_**Un peu –beaucoup- déstabilisé par mes propos, il lui fallut un certain temps pour se reprendre et me tendre la longue bande de soie noire décorée d'innombrables motifs rouges qui allait bientôt orner le col de sa chemise.**_

_**« -Très joli. Non, ce n'est pas ironique, ajoutai-je devant son air sceptique. »**_

_**Il sourit, se pencha afin que je puisse passer le tissu derrière sa nuque, sous le col déplié ; je réglai ensuite le tissu, une des extrémités bien plus longue que l'autre, ce qui était fait exprès, et j'entrepris de nouer le tout. Il ne bougea pas durant toute l'opération, se montrant d'une docilité tout à fait respectable, ce que j'appréciai. Je peaufinai l'ensemble et me reculai d'un pas afin de jauger son apparence générale, histoire d'arranger tel ou tel détail de sa tenue qui aurait pu altérer l'esthétique de l'ensemble, qui, je le reconnaissais, lui allait plutôt bien.**_

_**« -Parfait, déclarai-je après l'avoir observé. »**_

_**Il eut un sourire triomphant, que j'effaçai en précisant que je parlais de ses vêtements. Il ne fallait pas pousser non plus.**_

_**« -Merci, dit-il néanmoins. »**_

_**Il regarda sa montre et fit une grimace.**_

_**« -Aïe, je suis en retard…**_

_**-Dommage.**_

_**-Je vais me faire tuer par le chef !**_

_**-Non, c'est vrai ? demandai-je avec espoir. » **_

_**Il prit un air blasé.**_

_**« -Je plaisantais. »**_

_**Il eut l'air vraiment rassuré –ce qui m'interloqua cela dit en passant- et commença à s'éloigner, un sourire content aux lèvres. Pourquoi étais-je le seul à être incapable de déformer mes zygomatiques ainsi ? Il était tellement beau, ce sourire…**_

_**« -Au fait ! lança t-il brusquement, manquant de me faire sursauter. Je m'appelle Axel. »**_

_**Il porta son index à sa tempe et, me regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire légèrement moqueur ancré sur son visage, il eut une réplique des plus…inqualifiables.**_

_**« -C'est bon, c'est retenu ? »**_

_**Oui, vraiment. Il s'en alla et la foule eût tôt fait de l'engloutir. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, Sora me secoua un peu.**_

_**« -Hé Roxas ! Ca va ?**_

_**-Non.**_

_**-Pourquoi ?**_

_**-… »**_

_**Je sentis qu'il souriait, moquerie que je ne saisis pas.**_

_**« -Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?**_

_**-Oh, rien.**_

_**-Dis.**_

_**-Tu l'aimes bien, pas vrai ?**_

_**-Je ne vois absolument pas de qui tu peux bien parler. »**_

_**Il soupira.**_

_**« -Axel.**_

_**-Je ne connais personne de ce nom-là.**_

_**-Roxas ! me morigéna t-il, agacé.**_

_**-Oui, c'est moi. »**_

_**Je crus pendant un instant qu'il allait se mettre à taper du pied, à trépigner comme l'aurait fait tout individu fréquentant l'école primaire, mais il n'en fut rien, ce que je trouvai dommage. Il était toujours divertissant de faire tourner mon jumeau en bourrique.**_

_**« -Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, insista t-il, étonnamment calme. Et avoue-le ; tu aimes bien Axel. »**_

_**Je le fixai longuement.**_

_**« -Tu crois au père Noël, toi. »**_

La semaine qui suivit la rencontre avec Axel –miracle, j'avais retenu son nom !- fut des plus difficiles. Enfin, difficile…cela dépendait pour qui.

_Lycée du Crépuscule, lundi 17 Décembre, cours de Russe : _

_**« -Hé Raijin ! Ils t'ont mis quoi comme appréciation en Français au conseil de classe ? »**_

_**Le Raijin en question, grand, brun, baraqué, se tourne pour répondre à son copain, situé derrière lui, un sourire naturellement crétin scotché sur ses lèvres.**_

_**« -Ils ont dit que j'avais des difficultés en écriture.**_

_**-Hum. Pas étonnant. »**_

_**Le colosse se tourne vers un de ses camarades, seul dans la rangée d'à côté, occupé à recopier les phrases inscrites au tableau sur une feuille de classeur. Il le toise, agressif.**_

_**« -Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? »**_

_**Roxas soupire, s'oblige à se tourner vers son interlocuteur ; cela l'agace visiblement.**_

_**« -Tu n'as jamais pensé –oh, quel bien grand mot pour ta petite personne !- que ce genre de problème venait des capacités restreintes dues au faible niveau de ton intellect ? »**_

_***Silence de mort ***_

_**Tous regardent Raijin. Il ne bouge plus, les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte.**_

_**« -…je crois qu'on l'a perdu, là, se hasarde un des élèves.**_

_**-Sincèrement, j'ai mal pour lui, renchéris un autre. »**_

_***remarquent que Roxas a recommencé à prendre son cours sans se soucier de rien***_

_**« -…aïe. »**_

_Mardi 18 Décembre, cours de Mathématiques :_

_**« -Ouah Roxas ! T'as eu quinze ?! Mais c'est un miracle !**_

_**-Je pense que le « miracle » résiderait plutôt dans le fait que tu aies réussi à atteindre la moyenne, Seifer.**_

_**-…**_

_**-Mais voyons ça. Trois ? Hum, non, ça ne va pas.**_

_**-*fronce les sourcils* Ah ouais ?**_

_**-Evidemment. On dit que le chiffre trois représente la perfection, or t'attribuer autant de points revient à insulter cette honorable notion. »**_

_***grimace de toute la classe***_

_**« -…ouch. »**_

_Mercredi 19 Décembre, cours de Sport [Volley] :_

_**« -Mais non voyons ! Vous êtes trop gentils là ! Il faut être méchant avec Roxas ! Mettre le ballon dans les coins, sur la ligne, faire en sorte qu'il ne le rattrape pas, quoi ! »**_

_***laisse le prof déblatérer son galimatias d'idées hostiles à son égard***_

_***pense qu'un prof peut vraiment être stupide (preuve juste sous ses yeux)***_

_***imbécile qui s'éloigne enfin, regardant Roxas d'un air narquois***_

_***sourire mauvais de Roxas qui prend son inspiration***_

_**« -Vous savez, monsieur, la perversité ne sied pas à tout le monde… »**_

_***prof qui se fige***_

_***rires lamentablement étouffés des autres volleyeurs***_

_**« -Et vlan… »**_

_Jeudi 20 Décembre, cours d'Histoire-Géographie :_

_**« -Seifer, pourrais-tu aller au tableau rédiger la réponse à la question je te prie ? Merci. »**_

_***désigné qui se lève, va au tableau et commence à écrire***_

_**« -Hé, pourquoi tu écris saccadé comme ça ? »**_

_***Seifer qui se fige à la remarque peu sympathique d'un certain Tidus***_

_**« -Et toi, pourquoi il faut systématiquement que tu fasses des remarques sur des futilités dont tout le monde se fiche éperdument ? »**_

_***regards convergeant vers Roxas***_

_***Seifer stupéfait qu'il ait pris sa défense***_

_***Tidus s'apprêtant à protester***_

_**« -En même temps, il est vrai que tu ne peux remarquer uniquement les choses se situant à ton niveau. »**_

_***Tidus vraiment agacé***_

_**« -Inutile de faire cette tête. Et si tu pouvais nous épargner tes protestations de gamin outragé, cela nous permettrait de continuer le cours, que tu parasites ainsi cela dit en passant. »**_

_***Seifer à deux doigts d'éclater de rire***_

_**« -Ca, c'est fait. »**_

_Vendredi 21 Décembre, cours de Français :_

_***prof exaspérée par Tidus qui ne fait que se plaindre depuis le début du cours***_

_**« -Non mais franchement, c'est quoi cette moyenne ?! Je suis sûr que j'ai la moyenne la plus nulle de toute la classe ! »**_

_***prof à deux doigts de le renvoyer du cours***_

_**« -Et en plus je travaille tous les soirs !**_

_**-Ah. Je l'attendais celle-là. »**_

_***élèves qui sortent de leur coma (la plupart dormaient) et se tournent vers Roxas***_

_***Tidus le regardant d'un air mauvais***_

_**« -Si tu travailles tous les soirs et que tu te retrouves avec une moyenne déplorable, il y a forcément un problème quelque part. »**_

_***toute la classe retient son souffle***_

_***prof qui commence à esquisser un sourire car elle connaît bien son élève***_

_***Tidus qui le sent vraiment mal***_

_**« -Tout d'abord, cela peut être du au fait que tu ne travailles pas assez, ou que tu aies des problèmes de travail ; sinon tu mens en disant cela, tout simplement.**_

_**-*se met en colère* Comment tu peux…**_

_**-*le pulvérise du regard* *ton glacial* Je n'ai pas terminé. »**_

_***élèves contents de ne pas être à la place de Tidus***_

_**« -Après, il reste une dernière hypothèse, tout aussi simple que la mythomanie dont tu serais visiblement atteint ; peut-être ne possèdes-tu pas les capacités intellectuelles nécessaires à l'élaboration d'une moyenne correcte ? »**_

_***élèves qui secouent leur main comme s'ils s'étaient cognés quelque part***_

_***Tidus qui ne sait plus quoi dire pour sa défense***_

_**« -Oh, excuse-moi. *air faussement désolé* Tu veux que je répète, peut-être ? Ou que je m'exprime plus simplement ? Parce qu'avec le manque de capacités peut s'ajouter des difficultés de compréhension… »**_

_***prof qui n'en peut plus***_

_**« -Alors ? Toi avoir compris ? »**_

_***Tidus complètement anéanti***_

_***classe qui commence à chanter la sonnerie aux morts***_

_**« -Ta-tala…ta-tala…Ta-tala, ta-tala, ta-talaaaaa… »**_

Enfin bref. Pour résumer, durant toute cette dernière semaine de cours, j'étais _passablement_ énervé. Et tout cela à cause de l'autre idiot. Mais l'arrivée du week-end, correspondant –entre autres- au début des vacances de Noël apporta le soulagement et la plénitude qui nous manquaient en ces dures semaines de cours. Soulagement par la délivrance qu'induisait le fait de ne plus avoir à supporter tous les étroits d'esprit composant la très grande majorité de ma classe –je ne citerai aucun nom- ; plénitude engendrée par la certitude d'être un tant soit peu tranquille –autant physiquement que mentalement- durant DEUX SEMAINES ENTIERES, rendiez-vous compte ! Tout cela m'immergeait dans un tel état de sérénité qu'il m'est impossible d'en faire une description complète ; enfin, je pouvais _respirer_. Inspirer longuement, calmement, et avec une lenteur si sereine que lorsqu' enfin vous rejetiez cet air si apaisant, vous aviez presque peur de perdre cet état de calme olympien. Et vous recommenciez. Des dizaines, des centaines de fois, jusqu'à pouvoir atteindre l'infini si cela était possible. Puis, bercé par le rythme de cette respiration à la fois fragile et puissante, vous vous laissiez peu à peu submerger par l'enivrante fragrance du sommeil. Un sommeil tellement naturel, tellement agréable, que vous en iriez presque à souhaiter qu'il vous absorbe totalement, et ce pour l'éternité. Pour une fois, le silence ne pouvait être craint et détesté –même si cela dit en passant, je le trouvais particulièrement exaltant- ; il en devenait une bénédiction dans ce cas, un bijou si précieux, si rare, que le briser s'avérait être le pire des sacrilèges. _« Si la parole est d'argent, le silence, lui, est d'or »_…

Ce fut dans cette humeur exemptée de tout souci que Sora me trouva ; assis à ma place favorite –à savoir le fauteuil situé près de la fenêtre, en face de la télévision-, j'avais les yeux fermés, les jambes croisées, la tête reposant sur le dossier du fauteuil, et un mince sourire devait flotter sur mes lèvres. Le silence de la maison, le calme de l'extérieur, alliés à l'obscurité progressive du soir tombant m'apparaissaient particulièrement délectables en cet instant. Mais entendant alors les claquements des chaussons de mon frère sur le sol du salon, je soulevai à regret mes paupières, disant adieu au sommeil réparateur auquel j'aspirais et qui commençait tout juste à m'envahir.

Sora se planta devant moi, l'air embarrassé, évitant de me regarder dans les yeux, signes précurseurs d'une demande relativement désagréable qu'il avait l'intention de me soumettre. J'attendis donc, mon visage aussi inexpressif que d'ordinaire. Je me disais avec amusement que la scène devait fortement faire penser à une de celles auxquelles on pouvait parfois assister lorsqu'on vivait dans un environnement familial ; celle du père attendant patiemment que son fils avoue une bêtise qu'il aurait faite ou une mauvaise note qu'il aurait eue.

« -Heu, Roxas ? commença t-il, timide. »

Je me retins de rire ; il avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant pris en faute.

« -Oui ?

-Il y a Riku qui m'a invité pour le réveillon le 24, histoire qu'on passe Noël ensemble.

-Ensemble ? »

Ses joues rosirent imperceptiblement ; je ne pus réprimer un sourire.

« -Ben oui, ensemble, en a…en a…en amoureux, quoi ! acheva t-il en prenant une teinte pivoine, ce qui était véritablement adorable.

-Je vois. Et ?

-Et…et je voudrais savoir si…

-Tu peux y aller. »

Ses yeux s'arrondirent, se firent soucoupes volantes.

« -C'est vrai ?

-Evidemment, crétin. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu me poses la question ; tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas ton père, sans compter que tu es plus âgé que moi je te rappelle. A la limite, tu me préviens, c'est amplement suffisant.

-Mais c'est parce que tu vas être tout…

-Seul ? Non, je ne pense pas. »

Son regard en disait long sur son incompréhension.

« -Je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que je pensais passer le réveillon avec toi, donc j'avais décliné leur invitation, mais à présent ça change tout.

-…hé ?

-Kairi et Naminé m'ont invité à fêter Noël avec elles ; je me demande d'ailleurs si elles n'avaient pas prévu le fait que tu veuilles rester avec ton petit ami cette nuit-là, ce qui expliquerait leur étrange réaction lorsque j'ai refusé…enfin bref, tu peux y aller, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire en ce qui me concerne. »

Comme je m'y attendais –d'une certaine manière du moins-, ses prunelles s'illuminèrent intensément et il s'avança vivement pour m'étreindre chaleureusement.

« -T'es le plus génial des frères !

-Si tu le dis. »

Il se redressa pour me faire face.

« -Au fait, j'ai oublié de te préciser que Riku voudrait que j'aille chez lui à partir de ce soir, après le concert, si ça ne te dérange pas… »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« -Cela ne me dérange pas, mais de quel concert parles-tu ?

-Ben, du concert que donne Riku avec certains membres de sa bande ! »

J'écarquillai les yeux.

« -Il joue dans un groupe ?

-Si je te le dis ! Même qu'il joue super bien de…oh et puis non, tu verras !

-Parce que je dois venir aussi ? »

Il parut sincèrement choqué d'entendre ces mots sortir de ma bouche.

« -Evidemment ! Quelle question ! En plus je suis sûr que tu vas adorer le chanteur !

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Sa gêne soudaine me parut hautement suspecte.

« -Eh bien heu…il a un certain charisme ! Voilà ! Il est très charismatique !

-Vraiment ?

-Ah oui alors ! Il est vraiment heu…spécial !

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

-Tant mieux ! Tu viens alors ?

-Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je t'accompagne ?

-C'est ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure !

-Bon, très bien. J'irai dans ce cas.

-Super ! Il va être hyper content ! »

Je le toisai brusquement.

« -Qui « il » ? »

Mon jumeau, se rendant sans doute compte qu'il venait de gaffer, mis sa main sur sa bouche, comme pour l'empêcher de continuer à dire des remarques sibyllines qui auraient pu le trahir davantage. Il ne croyait tout de même pas que j'allais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu ?!

« -Heu…ben Riku, évidemment ! »

Sa tentative d'esquive par le mensonge éhonté échoua lamentablement : je ne le crus pas une seconde.

« -Ben voyons.

-Mais si, je t'assure ! Ca va lui faire un spectateur de plus, y'a rien de mieux pour assurer la promo du groupe ! »

Là, j'avouais qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien ; la raison était crédible. Mais bon, il ne fallait pas me prendre pour un pigeon non plus : je ne finirais tôt ou tard par découvrir ce qu'il cherchait à me cacher, et ce d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et puis sinon, il me suffisait tout simplement d'attendre le concert de ce soir, et la lumière serait ainsi faite.

« -Mouais. Bon, allons préparer tes affaires ; n'oublie pas que tu vas chez Riku à partir de ce soir. »

Son visage s'anima un peu plus joyeusement que d'habitude, ce qui était révélateur de l'impatience qui l'habitait à cette idée.

« -Ouais ! Allons-y ! »

Il me prit par la main et m'entraîna à sa suite, vers les escaliers qui nous conduisaient à sa chambre, située à l'étage tout comme la mienne.

Nous passâmes l'après-midi –du moins ce qu'il en restait- à faire sa valise, ce qui m'horripila particulièrement car jamais personne ne mettait autant de temps pour préparer UNE valise. Comment expliquer un fait aussi invraisemblable ? Oh, rien de plus facile : rien ne m'avait autant sidéré que l'indécision ostentatoirement exacerbée dont pouvait faire preuve Sora, notamment en des moments aussi futiles et banals que celui-là. Son comportement vestimentaire incroyablement lunatique atteignait des sommets, à tel point que le Mont Everest en Himalaya avait l'air d'un malheureux flan anglais –je ne pensais pas que cette gélatine repoussante soit comestible d'ailleurs- flageolant misérablement à côté. En cet instant, l'idée de lui arracher tout bonnement la tête ne m'avait plus parue si ignoble que ça…

Au bout de plusieurs heures de ce martyre –pour mes nerfs surtout-, je pris la décision irrévocable de faire cesser ce cercle vicieux, spiralaire ou tout ce que vous voudriez, mais surtout sans fin ; et ce d'une manière aussi efficace qu'indéniablement simple.

« -Bon ok, ça suffit.

-Hein ?

-Sora tu dégages. Et ne me regarde pas comme si je t'avais giflé, cela ne m'attendrira pas. Alors tu sors. Ta valise sera bouclée bien plus vite si je m'en occupe SEUL.

-Mais…

-Je te la descendrai. *traîne son frère jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre* *le pousse fermement dans le couloir* *lui claque la porte au nez*

-…bah…qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Quelques heures plus tard, -la valise de Sora étant bouclée depuis belle lurette, et ce par MES soins particulièrement attentionnés merci- il fallut partir pour le fameux concert en question, où le cher et tendre de mon frère aîné ferait –à n'en pas douter- une prestation scénique des plus exemplaires, voire remarquables. Pour autant qu'il eût du talent, bien évidemment. Je n'avais pas pour habitude –à vrai dire, je devais même parler d'EXCEPTION- d'aller à ce genre de manifestation, sans compter que, d'après ce que j'avais pu en voir à la télévision, m'y rendre ne me passionnait pas franchement ; moi qui détestais la foule, ne supportais pas le bruit, _abhorrais _l'hystérie, il aurait fallu que je sois atteint d'une grave schizophrénie pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir l'IDEE d'y assister. Et encore ; ma seconde personnalité n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié de se retrouver momentanément bouchée après les bruyants –et insupportables- faits qui s'y seraient irrémédiablement déroulés…

Nous nous rendîmes donc au lieu-dit, à savoir la place située juste au pied du clocher qui dominait la ville ; l'endroit, spécialement aménagé pour l'événement –depuis quand le groupe de Riku était-il devenu aussi populaire ? (Il est à noter que je n'avais appris son EXISTENCE que quelques heures auparavant)-, regorgeait de monde ; parmi ces plébéiens tous aussi surexcités les uns que les autres, je reconnus pas mal d'élèves de notre lycée, en grande majorité des filles. Les groupies habituellement scotchées aux basques de l'argenté avaient bien évidemment fait acte de présence.

Seulement –et je ne m'en apercevais que maintenant, preuve qu'il y avait véritablement un problème quelque part-, depuis un certain temps, j'avais la nette impression d'être atteint d'un certain…_dysfonctionnement _de mes sens, en particulier ceux relatifs à mon intuition : des détails que je remarquais d'ordinaire du premier coup d'œil m'échappaient, je n'arrivais plus à analyser ou deviner le comportement prochain de personnes que je considérais comme relativement faciles à déchiffrer. Mais le pire de tout s'avérait être la base de cette altération, une source si invraisemblable –surtout venant de moi- qu'elle m'apparaissait complètement absurde. Et pourtant je le savais. Je savais qu'il s'agissait de _ça_ et de rien d'autre ; néanmoins, une partie de mon esprit s'obstinait à ne pas y adhérer, d'où le fait que je me mentais à moi-même sans pouvoir y remédier. Toute illusion se générait par incertitude, pour le peu que l'on arrivât à se persuader de quelque chose. Or, je nageais dans une profonde confusion dans laquelle je risquais de me noyer à tout instant ; si quelque branche ou autre bouée providentielle ne me venait pas bientôt en aide, j'allais sans doute finir par sombrer, entraîné par les abysses de cette mer hostile qui refermait peu à peu ses flots avides sur mon pauvre esprit déstabilisé.

Je ne comprenais pas. Je _n'arrivais pas à comprendre._ J'y pensais, repensais systématiquement. _Quoi que je fasse, quelle qu'était ma volonté, je ne pouvais l'empêcher de venir occuper mon esprit._ Possédait-il quelque pouvoir ? M'avait-il jeté un de ces sortilèges à long terme, une de ces malédictions poursuivant, harcelant le sujet sur lequel on a jeté son dévolu malsain, lui imposant un diaporama hargneusement récurrent d'images trompeuses, de visions toutes plus fallacieuses les unes que les autres, de telle sorte que l'innocente victime cédasse finalement à accepter résolument ce galimatias pictural et honteusement faussé ? Si tel était le cas, en quels termes l'avais-je froissé ? Mais surtout, sa colère supposée était-elle légitime ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Je ne savais. Ma seule certitude résidait dans la pensée qui m'assaillait depuis plus d'une semaine ; au moindre moment d'inattention de ma part, son visage anguleux, sa tignasse rouge, flamboyante, venaient immédiatement s'imposer dans ma tête, comme si me déconnecter temporairement de la réalité leur ouvraient un passage des plus faciles à traverser, un pont amovible leur permettant de m'atteindre sans difficulté à proprement parler. Ses yeux verts fascinants s'insinuaient, s'ancraient dans chacun de mes rêves, tels des spectres attendant patiemment que la porte du sommeil ne leur accordât le droit de passage une fois la nuit tombée. De véritables lémures aux appétits renforcés par la perspective de pouvoir bientôt se repaître de l'apaisement momentané de mon esprit tourmenté.

Je sortis de ma torpeur, découvrant avec une certaine horreur la foule s'étant refermée autour de moi ; une véritable plèbe mouvante, grouillante à l'instar d'une masse d'insectes répugnants au corps difforme. Je m'aperçus également –non sans effroi- que mon frère n'était plus à mes côtés. Je le cherchai du regard sans le trouver –évidemment- ; heureusement pour moi, le contrôle sur moi-même que j'avais développé durant toutes ces années solitaires me permit de réprimer la panique montant en moi, à laquelle je menaçais de céder à tout instant. Je me calmai tant bien que mal ; être agoraphobe ne facilitait vraiment pas la vie en société (que je détestais ce mot, ce terme pompeux et hypocrite, englobant toutes les inégalités possibles et imaginables qui creusaient les écarts entre les diverses classes sociales ; il n'était que le reflet du mépris mutuel qu'exprimait chacune d'elles envers leurs semblables de niveaux différents). Sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile d'attendre que Sora me retrouve ou que je parte à sa recherche, je me mis en quête d'une place libre et relativement bien située par rapport à la scène, ce qui s'avéra plus ou moins compliqué, dans la mesure où une masse de personnes assez conséquente ne cessait d'affluer entre les diverses rangées de chaises, avides d'atteindre les places dites « meilleures » en premier. De véritables morfales prêts à tout pour disposer des plats les plus avantageux gastronomiquement.

Je trouvai finalement un emplacement tout à fait acceptable en bout de rangée –loin de moi l'idée d'être encadré par des inconnus bruyants, ou pire encore, avec qui il aurait fallu entretenir une conversation-, négligeant d'en garder une pour mon jumeau, que je savais en meilleure compagnie ; s'il avait été perdu, il m'aurait appelé sur mon portable afin que je lui communique ma position, comme à l'armée. Or, n'ayant reçu aucun appel, j'en avais conclu qu'il avait rejoint son cher et tendre quelque part et que de ce fait, il m'avait tout simplement oublié.

Il ne s'agissait pas de la première fois. Je me souvenais de ma réaction lors de celle-ci, après que Sora fut rentré sans aucune appréhension particulière, les joues rosies, les yeux brillants, rayonnant de bonheur. Il n'avait cessé par la suite de parler de Riku, ce génial, fantastique, extraordinaire Riku pour qui il avait abandonné son frère, son autre lui-même sans même lui signaler son départ, en pleine rue, lors d'une violente averse. Je me rappelais avoir écumé les rues, les commerces, les alentours mêmes de la ville l'après-midi durant. En vain. Lorsque j'étais rentré, dégoulinant, ruisselant de la tête aux pieds, ayant la ferme intention de reprendre expressément les recherches une fois calmé –je n'avais jamais été aussi affolé-, il était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard, tout guilleret. Entièrement sec. Sans l'ombre d'un remords. J'avais immédiatement compris qu'il avait complètement effacé de sa mémoire le fait qu'il était parti sans me prévenir quelques heures auparavant. Me laissant seul. Désorienté. Inquiet. _Oublié._

Une fureur sans pareille s'était emparée de tout mon être en prenant connaissance de cette constatation. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Comment avait-il pu ? S'était-il au moins rendu compte de sa cruauté ? Avait-il réellement oublié jusqu'à _mon existence _?!

Toutes ces questions auraient du me pousser à exprimer impitoyablement ma colère, à lui faire comprendre la douleur qu'il m'avait infligée en ayant agi de la sorte, sans réfléchir, ne pensant qu'à son aimé par pur égoïsme inconscient. Elles auraient du, oui. Seulement, en le voyant franchir béatement le seuil de la porte, pétillant de bonheur, radieusement joyeux, je n'avais pu que ravaler mon ressentiment. Il ignorait tout de mes actions désespérées dans le seul but de le retrouver. Il ne voyait que ses activités à lui, en couple avec son argenté, gaspillant gaiement le temps restant de _sa_ journée. J'avais compris que Sora faisait alors partie de cette catégorie de personnes qui, quoi qu'on puisse leur reprocher, quels que soient les torts dont on les accusait, affichaient, comme un réflexe auto défensif, un air de totale incompréhension. Les sermons s'avéraient inutiles, absolument inefficaces.

La prise de conscience de cet aspect essentiel de la personnalité de mon frère m'avait fait l'effet d'une violente gifle, une claque formidable qui m'aurait fait vaciller si je n'avais pas disposé d'un certain équilibre, à ce moment-là fragilisé.

_« -Bonsoir !_

_Silence._

_-Ah, j'ai passé une super journée ! On est allés à la fête foraine hivernale avec Riku, c'était génial !_

_Silence._

_-Dommage que tu n'aies pas été là !_

_Serrer les dents. Ne rien montrer._

_-Et puis si tu l'avais vu au tir à l'arc…qu'est-ce qu'il était beau !_

_Rien. Ne rien ressentir. Ne pas avoir mal…_

_-Sans compter qu'il…Roxas, pourquoi tu es tout mouillé ?_

_Faire comme si de rien n'était. Afficher son expression faciale habituelle._

_-Il s'est brusquement mis à pleuvoir sur le chemin du retour.__** Je n'ai rien vu arriver.**_

_Parler calmement. Respirer normalement._

_-Ah oui ? Tu es plutôt doué pour sentir ce genre de chose, pourtant._

_Silence. Sourire._

_-Eh bien il semblerait que cette fois __**je me sois complètement trompé.**_

_Ironiser._

_-Ah bon. Sinon, t'as passé une bonne journée ?_

_Silence. Sourire…_

_-__**Inoubliable.**_

…_mentir. »_

Une pensée d'un incommensurable cynisme m'avait alors traversé l'esprit ; _lui qui se révoltait avec ardeur contre l'indifférence et le désintérêt des autres dont j'étais victime agissait exactement de la même manière que ces mêmes autres._ _Et ce sans même en avoir __**conscience…**_ L'indicible traîtrise insouciante dont ma fratrie pouvait faire preuve m'était apparue comme une malformation, une anomalie terriblement dérangeante sur un être aussi lumineux. Un mal pourtant d'une indéniable et cruelle réalité.

L'atmosphère hiémale instaurée par la suprématie du froid, intense, mordant, se réchauffait peu à peu, tiédie par la chaleur émanant de l'amas de corps humains gorgés d'impatience. Je fronçai les sourcils, jetant un regard mauvais aux plus agités d'entre eux sans pour autant influencer quoi que ce fût sur leur éventuel changement de comportement. Je ne parlai même pas des groupies de Riku –ainsi que de celles potentielles des autres membres du groupe, pour peu qu'ils disposent d'un sex-appeal aussi attrayant que celui caractérisant leur leader-, occupées à glousser de façon parfaitement ridicule et agaçante ; j'en aperçus quelques-unes focalisées sur la retouche de leur maquillage –relevant du masque carnavalesque pour certaines-, se dandinant de manière désespérément grotesque devant un petit miroir de poche tout à fait pathétique, avançant les lèvres exagérément, faisant des grimaces sans même s'en rendre compte pour vérifier la bonne application de leurs produits cosmétiques censés –je dis bien CENSES- rehausser les traits particuliers de leur « beauté ». Absolument pitoyable. Et dire qu'il y avait des gens –atteints de cécité, très certainement- en admiration devant ces filles empreintes de superficialité et de bêtise comme on en voyait rarement de nos jours…

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je les aperçus, sur les côtés de l'estrade, s'apprêtant à monter sur la scène ; à peine eurent-ils posé le pied sur elle que je plaquai immédiatement mes paumes sur mes oreilles, comme mû par un réflexe instantané d'une haute et prompte prévoyance. Cependant, cette pression salvatrice sur mes tympans ne me permit pas de me soustraire entièrement au cataclysme sonore qui fit vibrer jusqu'à la planche de mon dossier, dès qu'ils furent dans le champ de vision de toute cette plèbe fanatique environnante et surtout surexcitée.

« -KYAAAAAAAH ! THIRTEEEEEEEN !! »

Ainsi donc, tel était le nom du groupe. Thirteen. Pas mal, même si je ne voyais pas en quoi il correspondait aux membres le composant. Certes, ce nombre représentait –superstitieusement du moins- le malheur, mais il restait à savoir à qui il l'apportait : à ceux qu'il qualifiait, ou au public qu'il fascinait ?

« -Hey, comment ça va tout le monde ?! »

Je braquai brusquement mon regard sur le personnage le plus avancé sur la scène, lequel tenait un micro en main. Cette chevelure rouge…non. Impossible.

« -AXEEEEEEEL !! »

Il mitraillait le public de sourires charmeurs, faisant jouer la physionomie souple de son corps dans le seul but de séduire davantage ses pauvres admirateurs, déjà complètement obnubilés par les différentes positions qu'il adoptait. Ce type était un manipulateur. Il savait _exactement _quoi faire pour tenir les gens à sa merci. Son regard vert acide s'arrêta soudainement sur moi et mon cœur manqua un battement ; j'avais été repéré. Un sourire que je ne saurai définir, à la fois moqueur et prédateur, étira ses lèvres, me contraignant à un arrêt momentané de respirer, tandis que les pulsations sourdes dans ma poitrine accéléraient leur cadence.

_« -Roxas, tu ne serais pas amoureux par hasard ? »_

Il me fit un clin d'œil des plus…je le fusillai du regard en guise de réponse, furieux d'avoir pensé à l'adjectif « irrésistible ».

_« -Tu crois au père Noël, toi. »_

Une lueur aussi inquiétante que son sourire s'alluma au fond de ses iris alors qu'il continuait de me fixer, et je détournai fièrement la tête, l'air outré, tâchant de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais nullement intéressé. Je me focalisai sur ses compagnons de scène, tentant volontairement d'oublier sa présence : à gauche, tout de noir vêtu, ignorant suprêmement ses fans en train de hurler son nom, Riku accordait tranquillement son instrument, une guitare électrique d'un bleu clair très pâle, presque neigeux ; à l'opposé, tout à droite donc, un garçon blond au visage rieur que je ne connaissais pas effectuait les nombreux branchements nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de ce que je reconnus comme étant une basse, bien que la forme fût bizarre. J'écarquillai brusquement les yeux lorsque je les posai sur le batteur, situé au fond, vers les coulisses.

« -Sora ?! dis-je, incrédule. »

Il tourna la tête, me vit et me décocha un sourire gratifié d'un petit signe de la main, auxquels je répondis en fronçant les sourcils, signifiant « tu aurais pu me prévenir ». Une fois les préparatifs terminés, ils se consultèrent du regard afin que chacun confirme qu'il était prêt en acquiesçant, ce qu'ils firent l'un après l'autre. Je remarquai alors qu'ils portaient tous une cravate, ayant moi-même noué celles de Sora et Axel ; je fus d'ailleurs étonné de constater que ce dernier avait soigneusement gardé le nœud légèrement desserré pour pouvoir l'enlever et l'enfiler sans avoir à le dénouer, signe qu'il tenait à le conserver tel que je l'avais fait. Sans savoir pourquoi, je m'en sentis flatté et je me giflai intérieurement afin de chasser cette pensée, ne comprenant pas ce qui me prenait. Que m'avait-on fait ?! Ou plutôt, que m'avait-_il_ fait ?! Sur quelques paroles d'introduction que je ne compris pas, conséquence du vacarme ambiant régnant sur la place, le concert commença sur une série brusque d'accords puissants que Riku effectua à une vitesse révélatrice de son niveau, bien loin du stade « novice »… Sora enchaîna immédiatement, permettant au bassiste prénommé Demyx –si j'avais bien compris les articulations borborygmes des hystériques devant- d'incorporer à son tour sa partie instrumentale, non négligeable d'après ce que je pouvais entendre. La place fut au comble de l'excitation lorsque vint le tour d'Axel, chargé du rôle primordial du chanteur. J'en eus le souffle coupé.

Sa voix, ni trop grave, ni trop aiguë, s'adaptait avec une aisance déconcertante aux différentes variations d'octaves que pouvaient transformer les instruments ; il possédait assez d'expérience –ou d'entraînement- pour pouvoir effectuer un léger vibrato sur les notes et syllabes longues, sans pour autant savoir l'accentuer aux moments dits « opportuns ». Après tout, même s'il était indéniablement doué, on restait néanmoins dans le domaine de l'amateurisme –forcé, je le concédais.

Le concert se déroula plutôt bien dans l'ensemble, la musique rythmée et entraînante ne laissant pas de répit à un éventuel instant d'ennui. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du concert que les ennuis commencèrent. Pour moi.

« -Je suis vraiment désolé de vous l'annoncer aussi brutalement, mais…le concert est terminé…fit la voix du porc-épic, lequel avait pris un air faussement affligé que je trouvais ridicule. »

Quel mauvais comédien ! Des protestations et autres lamentations fusèrent, exaspérantes au possible. Le chanteur de charme reprit la parole. Et moi qui ne supportais pas les bavards…

« -Mais !! objecta t-il brusquement, l'index levé autoritairement. »

Les fans se calmèrent presque instantanément. Il eut un sourire éblouissant qui –contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire- m'inspira un pressentiment des plus mauvais.

« -Si vous aviez l'extrême amabilité de m'amener le charmant jeune homme blond au bout de la troisième rangée à droite, je pourrais éventuellement prévoir une petite reprise pour ce soir… »

…QUOI ?! Non mais ils n'allaient quand même pas écouter cet espèce de… Je me levai brusquement en découvrant une foule d'yeux prédateurs rivés sur moi. Mince. Zut. Fichtre. MERDE !! Dans ces cas-là, une seule alternative : la fuite. Mais attention : fausser compagnie, surtout à un si grand nombre de _toutous_, était tout un art. Ce genre d'esquive ne se prenait pas à la légère ; il fallait un plan un minimum élaboré, à la fois simple, rapide et efficace. Bon, tout d'abord, rendre compte de la situation : nous étions sur une place, rectangulaire ; la sortie –qui faisait office d'entrée il y avait plusieurs heures- se trouvait à l'autre bout de mon emplacement actuel. Très bien. J'allai tromper l'ennemi. Je m'élançai vers cette seule issue de secours, évitant habilement certains de mes nouveaux poursuivants plus prompts que d'autres à m'attraper. Ridicule ! J'atteignis mon but sans trop de peine, ayant un niveau assez respectable donc conséquent en endurance. Des barrières métalliques avaient été mises en place pour contrer d'éventuels intrus. Malgré l'atmosphère critique de la situation, je ne pus réprimer un sourire. Véritablement pathétique. Je pris appui sur la rambarde d'acier de ma main gauche, sautant souplement par-dessus ledit obstacle qui en définitive n'en était pas un –du moins pour moi, car il eut le mérite de ralentir mes poursuivants. Je courus à travers la ville, les entraînant dans un dédale de rues, de ruelles, dont l'itinéraire était connu de moi seul. Puis, m'étant soustrait à leurs regards, je revins à l'endroit où ils n'auraient certainement pas idée de me chercher, car en toute logique, ils devaient croire que mon but premier serait de m'éloigner le plus possible du lieu où avait commencé la poursuite.

Je pénétrai donc pour la deuxième fois de la soirée sur la place désormais déserte où s'était déroulé le concert. Cet enfoiré d'Axel…je lui ferai payer cher ma sueur, très cher même… Je m'assis un instant sur une chaise du premier rang, complètement essoufflé ; je rejetai la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, afin de me gorger de l'air à présent délicieusement glacé de la nuit. Il ne fallait pas oublier que nous étions en hiver. Je restai ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes, reprenant peu à peu mon souffle. Et dire que ce n'était que le tout début des vacances… Je me redressai brusquement, ayant entendu les bruits significatifs de l'arrivée imminente d'un individu. Je tendis l'oreille, aux aguets. Des pas. Je me levai prestement, encore un peu haletant après la course effrénée que l'on m'avait imposée auparavant. Je me hâtai le plus silencieusement possible vers la scène dans l'intention de me dissimuler dans l'ombre de ses côtés. Ma destination atteinte, je me collai dos au mur, immobile, usant d'efforts respiratoires pour contrôler mon souffle que je jugeai alors excessivement bruyant pour la situation et qui risquait de me faire repérer. Je savais qu'en atmosphère tendue, les facultés de nos sens nous paraissaient dangereusement accrues, comme sous l'effet instinctif d'une paranoïa exacerbée par l'idée assez angoissante de se faire surprendre. Et y être confronté dans la réalité la confirmait comme étant loin d'une partie de plaisir. Je me demandai comment les adeptes de sensations fortes pouvaient apprécier une telle vague de stress, la trouvant moi-même d'un désagréable insupportable. Non pas que j'éprouvai de la peur, non, loin de là ; cependant, je ne voyais ce qu'il y avait d'attrayant à se faire poursuivre par une foule de demeurés complètement à la masse et scrupuleusement soucieux d'accomplir les moindres désirs –majoritairement stupides et d'un intérêt plus que discutable- de leur idole. Non, vraiment, je ne comprenais pas. A moins que l'individu poursuivi soit d'un incommensurable égocentrisme qu'un tel déchaînement après sa personne ne pouvait que contribuer à flatter de manière démesurée, une personne NORMALE –dans ce domaine je me considérais comme telle- ne trouvait généralement aucun agrément à être prise en chasse ainsi.

Les personnes que j'avais entendues précédemment entrèrent sur la place, et je me figeai instantanément, retenant mon souffle par réflexe. Elles traversèrent l'endroit sans s'attarder ou sans prendre la peine de chercher de mon côté, et je ne me détendis qu'une fois leur départ confirmé. Passant doucement une main sur mon front et dans mes cheveux histoire de me calmer, je vérifiai une dernière fois que le lieu fût désert avant de me risquer hors de ma cachette. Je relâchai ma garde. Cela me fût fatal.

Un bras m'attrapa la taille tel un crochet, me piégeant de telle façon que je ne puisse pas m'échapper, tandis que la main au bout de son homologue –n'oublions pas que ces entités fonctionnaient par paire- s'appliquait sur ma bouche, m'arrachant un soupir étouffé et m'empêchant de pousser le moindre cri si telle avait été mon intention. L'individu, bien plus grand que moi, me tira rapidement et fermement en arrière, m'attirant contre un large torse dont la chaleur se transmit à mon dos lorsque ce dernier entra en contact avec. Les yeux écarquillés, je me demandai ce qui m'arrivait quand…

« -Attrapé ! entendis-je alors à mon oreille. »

Je pivotai légèrement ma tête du côté d'où venait la voix que, depuis un temps indéterminé, j'étais en mesure de reconnaître parmi des milliers. Je tombai sur des iris d'un vert acidulé, que l'ombre nocturne rendait intensément brillant. Un sourire moqueur et amusé étirant ses lèvres, Axel ne m'était jamais apparu plus _séduisant_ qu'en cet instant.

A présent, je savais. Je savais que j'étais fichu. Moi qui avais toujours fait en sorte de me retrouver maître de presque toutes les situations que je rencontrais, je venais de tomber sur celle dont le pouvoir de la contrôler ne serait jamais accordé à personne. Une atmosphère tellement empreinte d'imprévisible, de confusion, d'émotions toutes plus diverses et contradictoires les unes que les autres, chacune s'amusant à aller d'un extrême à l'autre au niveau de l'intensité suivant les instants, tout ceci créant une osmose sentimentale des plus indicibles. Personne ne pouvait se rendre maître d'un tel maelström. Personne.

Mon bourreau du cœur –avouons que cela lui allait comme un gant- retira sa main de mes lèvres, me permettant d'exprimer clairement les sentiments qui m'animaient en cet instant.

« -T'es vraiment un crétin. »

Constatation à laquelle il éclata de rire. Imbécile. Il reprit son souffle.

« -Adorable ! Mais c'est étrange, je pensais que tu serais plus en colère que ça…

-Oh mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter ; je le suis.

-Seulement ?

-Seulement j'ai suffisamment de respect envers les partenaires d'autrui –et pas forcément envers TOI alors vire-moi ce sourire stupide merci- pour leur éviter d'avoir à aller chez le bijoutier en période de Noël en compagnie de leur cher et tendre qui sera également devenu anencéphale sur le coup.

-…

-Tu n'es pas si désagréable que ça quand tu te tais, lançai-je à tout hasard. »

Habituellement, je m'abstenais d'exprimer tout haut le fond de ma pensée. CE QUE J'AURAIS DU CONTINUER A FAIRE. Le sourire qu'il avait eu sur scène avant de lancer ses troupes à mes trousses revint s'ancrer sur son visage, et mon appréhension revint. Et ce à juste titre : le maître de mes ennuis se pencha un peu plus en avant, et sans que j'eus le temps de ne serait-ce que penser à le repousser –comment aurais-je pu faire d'ailleurs ?-, il ferma les yeux et ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes, contact extrêmement doux qui me stupéfia littéralement. Mais ce geste, entièrement nouveau pour moi, me fit perdre le contrôle que j'exerçais sur moi d'ordinaire, aboutissant à un dénouement des plus…

« -ARGH ! »

…douloureux.

« -…oups. Malencontreux réflexe. Désolé.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que mes pieds t'ont fait ?!

-Ils ont eu l'audace de mener un grand escogriffe pervers à moi.

-…le pire c'est que c'est l'autre en plus ! J'ai mal aux deux pieds maintenant !

-Quel drame en effet : à présent tu n'es plus handicapé mental, tu es handicapé tout court.

-…

-Tu me trouves toujours aussi adorable ? demandai-je en croisant les bras, narquois. »

La violence de mon talon sur ses orteils l'avait contraint à me lâcher, mais elle devait aussi avoir sérieusement atrophié ses facultés neurologiques, car il me resservit ce sourire qui commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. Rien. Rien ne fonctionnait avec lui. Aucune de mes techniques qui marchaient habituellement sur le premier quidam venu avec parfois une efficacité déconcertante n'avait de quelconque effet sur lui. C'était assez rageant. Il s'approcha de moi, un air assuré que je ne compris –encore et toujours- pas sur son visage. Il émanait de sa silhouette une telle impression de _maîtrise_ de la situation que l'envie instinctive de reculer me prit, mais je luttai et ne bougeai pas d'un iota, attendant patiemment et avec un calme olympien –apparent, bien évidemment- sa présence de plus en plus proche. Il s'arrêta pile en face de moi, à une dizaine de centimètres, proximité que je jugeai inconsciemment dangereuse. Je levai la tête, plongeant délibérément mes yeux d'un bleu glacial au fond de ses prunelles devenues émeraude à cause de l'obscurité qui s'était épaissie. Je le défiai volontairement, mais lui, au lieu de soutenir mon regard ou encore de s'en détourner, se contenta de _le regarder_. Tout simplement. Avec son sourire idiot aux lèvres. Il ne m'avait jamais autant horripilé qu'en cet instant. Le problème, c'était que je le trouvais toujours aussi beau. Cela devait être ça qui m'exaspérait le plus. Quoiqu'il fasse, dans n'importe quel contexte, n'importe quelle situation, je le trouvais naturellement, _irrémédiablement _beau. Et cela m'énervait.

Il m'observa ainsi quelques instants puis sa voix brisa le silence.

« -Tu es comme lui. »

J'arquai un sourcil. Qui « lui » ?

« -Tu es comme Riku. »

Mon incompréhension s'accentua. Comme je l'avais envisagé lors de notre première rencontre, il devait avoir de sérieux problèmes de vue.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Tu penses que j'ai des problèmes de vue, pas vrai ? »

Je ne répondis rien, désarçonné par sa réplique. Comment avait-il fait ?! Son sourire s'agrandit.

« -Ne sois pas si étonné. Si j'arrive à savoir ce que tu penses, c'est pour une raison que tu partages avec notre grand ami l'argenté. »

Encore une fois, le silence fut ma seule réponse.

« -Tes yeux ne peuvent mentir, Roxas. »

J'en restai bouche bée. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Que je ne savais pas mentir ? Non, c'était plus subtil que ça. Que je ne savais pas jouer la comédie peut-être ? Sans doute pas, il y avait trop de consonances abstraites dans cette phrase. Je n'eus pas davantage le loisir de me poser d'autres questions sur la signification d'une telle évocation, car ce très cher Axel profita de ma confusion momentanée pour me prendre par la taille, me mettre sur son épaule sans ménagement et commencer à marcher vers une destination inconnue de moi. Ca y était, je comprenais enfin ! Il n'avait s'agit que d'une diversion pour arriver à ses fins ; l'enfoiré savait user de stratagèmes plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres, ce dont j'étais au courant, et je venais de me faire avoir comme un bleu ! Je me mis à gesticuler frénétiquement dans l'instant, furieux de m'être laissé attraper aussi facilement.

« -Lâche-moi immédiatement !

-Certainement pas ; je dois te livrer sans faute à ton frangin. »

Il raffermit sa prise autour de ma taille. Je m'arrêtai de bouger, étonné par son explication.

« -Parce que c'est lui qui t'a demandé de faire ça ?

-Absolument pas ; je l'ai décidé tout seul, comme un grand ! répondit-il d'un ton joyeux. »

Je fulminais.

« -Alors pose-moi par terre ! Je peux marcher tout seul !

-Tûtût, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

-Quel risque ?

-Le risque que tu te sauves, d'autant plus que d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu cours plutôt vite…

-Quelle idée stupide ! Pourquoi je me sauverais ?

-Ben pour m'échapper, tiens ! »

Un sourire moqueur étira mes lèvres, bien qu'il ne puisse le voir.

« -Parce que tu penses que j'ai peur de toi ?

-Oh, sans doute possible. »

Son sérieux soudain m'incita à la prudence. Que lui arrivait-il tout à coup ? J'étalai cependant la carte de la désinvolture.

« -Peuh, je me demande bien où tu as vu ça. »

Je devinai un indéchiffrable sourire sur ses lèvres. Un sourire que je ne connaissais pas.

« -Dans tes yeux, murmura t-il au bout d'un moment.

-… »

Je repris mon souffle calmement, n'osant croire à ce que cela signifiait. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

« -Et pourquoi j'aurais peur de toi, selon ton merveilleux don à l'indéfinissable nature ? tentai-je d'ironiser en adoptant le ton approprié. »

Il s'arrêta soudainement, me raccrochant à lui par réflexe bien qu'il n'y eut aucune secousse. Je sentis un nouveau sourire poindre sur son visage, mais plus que je ne le devinais, je _ressentais_ les émotions qui s'en dégageaient. A la fois tristes, chaleureuses, et teintées d'une petite joie intense dont l'existence même m'avait échappée. Une fragrance légère mais complexe, un mélange suave et merveilleux qui m'enveloppa dans ses saveurs baignées de tendresse aux effluves si douces qu'elles imprégnaient tous mes sens. Sa voix me fit remonter à la surface, hors de ce parfum abyssal aux exquises profondeurs…

« -Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? »

Je me figeai brusquement. _Il savait_. Mais alors…pourquoi ? Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi avec moi ? Pourquoi me laissait-il croire qu'il avait quelque intérêt pour moi ? …J'aurais du m'en douter. Tout cela, ce baiser, cette mascarade stupide qui me faisait penser que je l'intéressais ne serait-ce qu'un peu ne devait être qu'une moquerie idiote et blessante, un cruel pari entre potes dont j'avais été si souvent l'objet. Mon cœur se serra aussitôt. Comment avais-je pu être aussi crédule ? Je serrai les poings, les dents, luttant contre ces larmes de rage et de douleur qui menaçaient mes joues. Mais j'étais fort, hein ? J'allai y arriver, pas vrai… ?

« -Roxas ? Tu pleures ? »

Je relevai la tête soudainement, me retrouvant nez à nez avec Sora ; je ne m'étais pas aperçu que nous étions arrivés à…dans…une sorte de « planque » masquée par de grands rideaux d'un pourpre délavé à moitié déchirés : Axel avait du en écarter un pour pouvoir y pénétrer. La pièce, spacieuse et accueillante, semblait confortable, et je m'y sentis rapidement à l'aise, bien que ma position ne facilita en rien cette tâche… J'essuyai vivement les gouttes qui avaient commencé à poindre aux extrémités de mes yeux, me rappelant ayant été pris en flagrant délit de relâchement sentimental, ou de relâchement tout court.

« -Pas du tout ; ne t'a-t-on jamais appris que le froid, de part sa propriété à assécher les zones atmosphériques humides, fait pleurer à l'occasion ? »

Il détourna légèrement le regard, signe qu'il fouillait sa mémoire. Puis il revint à moi.

« -Tu as raison, c'est même toi qui me l'a expliqué.

-Ah !

-Mais… »

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« -Je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il ait déjà eu pareil effet sur toi. »

Je ne répondis rien à cela. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Je repris pleinement conscience de la réalité lorsque je m'aperçus que je trônais toujours aussi ridiculement sur l'épaule d'Axel, qui me donnait l'impression de ne vouloir me lâcher sous aucun prétexte. Je le rappelai à l'ordre.

« -Hé, l'arriviste dégénéré ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me poser ? »

Il réfléchit faussement durant un instant. Un air blasé s'ancra sur mon visage.

« -Hum, que tu prennes feu ? fit-il malicieusement au bout de cette intense réflexion.

-…quel sens de l'humour. »

Me ressortir ma propre réplique. Il avait vraiment du culot. Habituellement, les gens ne retenaient pas ce que je leur disais. Sauf que dans ce contexte-là, ma phrase –devenue la sienne à présent- pouvait avoir un tout autre sens. Une notion bien plus implicite… « Prendre feu ». Si on se référait aux clichés types de l'histoire littéraire d'une manière générale, le sentiment allié à cet élément était aisément identifiable. Je me ressaisis immédiatement, me giflant intérieurement ; encore une fois, je devais me faire des idées, ce qui m'attrista de nouveau. Bon sang ! Ce type me faisait vraiment de l'effet…trop sans doute.

Je me souviens avoir passé la soirée en compagnie de mon frère, de Riku, d'Axel, de Demyx –je n'avais donc aucun problème au niveau des oreilles- que l'on me présenta et qui m'apparut comme une personne gentille et respirant la joie de vivre. Je n'avais pas beaucoup parlé. A vrai dire, j'avais ouvert la bouche uniquement pour…

« -Ah, la chambre d'Axel, c'est vraiment un bordel pas possible !

-On t'a pas sonné, Demyx !

-Dès qu'il y a quelque chose qui sert à rien, il le jette par terre !

-Ah ? Cela signifie t-il qu'il dort à même le sol ? »

…le remettre en place. J'avais été blessé. Il m'avait fait mal. Alors je me vengeais. C'était très bas. Mais je l'aimais vraiment, cet enfoiré…

« -…

-Très drôle, Roxas. Comment est ta chambre sinon ?

-Oh, très certainement bien mieux rangée que la tienne. »

Nous avions décidé de rentrer quelques heures après. Sora m'avait fait un bisou sur la joue juste après m'avoir serré dans ses bras, et m'avait accordé un dernier geste de la main avant de disparaître au coin de la rue déserte, dorénavant uniquement tourné vers l'objet de ses pensées. J'étais donc rentré quelques minutes plus tard, à pied. Personne ne m'avait raccompagné.

_Lundi 24 Décembre :_

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux ce matin-là. Le feu de cheminée que j'avais allumé l'avant-veille avait nettement réchauffé l'atmosphère de la maison, et pourtant je me sentais encore plus refroidi que d'habitude. L'impression de vide en moi m'apparut tellement claire que je compris que ma journée ne différerait pas de celles dont l'habitude me rongeait petit à petit. Mes déprimes se caractérisaient principalement par une cruelle absence de ressenti ; pas une émotion ne m'atteignait. En ces tristes périodes, toute trace de sentiment semblait avoir été effacée, à l'instar d'un programme devenu subitement défectueux et qu'il avait fallu supprimer. Un virus endormi s'étant brusquement déclaré et dont le sort avait été décidé à la minute même où il avait eu le malheur de rencontrer des anticorps. Et les miens étaient particulièrement efficaces.

Je sortis péniblement, lentement du lit. L'image d'Axel dans ma tête m'obsédait toujours autant. Elle ne me quittait pas un seul instant, preuve que les sentiments le concernant dont j'avais maladroitement osé penser éprouver envers lui étaient bien réels, mais surtout bien plus profonds que je ne l'avais imaginé. A présent, ne pouvant plus me voiler la face, il ne me restait plus qu'à faire tout mon possible pour les cacher aux yeux des autres. Car d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre lors de cette maudite soirée, suite imprévue du concert auquel j'avais été, d'une certaine manière, forcé d'assister, je devais être le seul dans un tel cas de figure. Ses attentions et son baiser n'avaient été que des taquineries sans doute influencées par son tempérament particulièrement joueur. Je ne devais pas me faire d'idées. Mais comment oublier l'unique contact « intime » à proprement parler que j'avais eu avec lui ? Déjà, la sensation de ses lèvres simplement posées sur les miennes s'effaçait, et n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir… Je me battais avec mon subconscient, tentant de la lui arracher, la reprendre avec toute la violence dont j'étais capable ; elle n'appartenait qu'à moi. Elle constituait un des plus précieux instants de ma vie si médiocre. Personne n'avait le droit de me l'enlever. Pas même mon propre esprit. Je voulais la garder éternellement ancrée sur mes lèvres, comme une source de pouvoir qui me permettrait de repousser un peu plus loin de moi le monde réel, désespérément matériel que je côtoyais à la fois depuis trop et pas assez de temps. Que je puisse respirer. Rien que quelques secondes, mais amplement suffisantes pour m'aider à supporter ce quotidien douloureusement monotone et ennuyeux. L'ennui. Voilà le mal dont je souffrais. Jusqu'à présent, je n'y pouvais rien, il me fallait l'accepter. Seulement, depuis qu'Axel était entré dans ma vie, et même s'il en était sorti d'une manière assez brusque –je ne pensais pas le revoir avant un bon bout de temps-, cette incurable maladie s'en était trouvée progressivement atténuée. Et une rechute était inadmissible.

J'enfilai paresseusement mes chaussons, las de devoir affronter cette journée aussi insignifiante que les autres. J'eus l'impression de faire un effort surhumain en me levant, endormi, et je marchai en titubant jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre, manquant de me prendre mon armoire au passage. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça… Ayant enfin atteint le couloir, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, rétablissant un équilibre correct de ma personne en chemin. Je frissonnai en pénétrant dans ladite pièce : la chaleur ambiante n'avait pas réussi à réchauffer le carrelage blanc que mon séjour précédent dans l'obscurité du sommeil me faisait apparaître éblouissant. Je clignai des yeux un moment, me massant les paupières –inutilement bien sûr mais c'était un réflexe- afin de m'habituer plus rapidement à cette violente lumière qui agressait mes prunelles. Je me tournai vers la glace qui recouvrait une partie du mur de droite, m'appuyant des deux mains sur le rebord du lavabo ; la tête baissée, les paupières serrées, j'attendis l'émergence complète de mon esprit, qui survint quelques instants plus tard. Je pus enfin relever la tête vers le miroir, sans craindre un nouvel éblouissement.

Ce que j'y vis…jamais je ne pourrai mettre de mots dessus.

Derrière moi. _Il_ était derrière moi. Souriant. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. _Je n'y arrivais pas_. Il inclina un peu sa tête sur le côté, s'avança légèrement et passa doucement ses bras autour de mon cou en fermant les yeux, une extrême tendresse émanant de son visage. Je m'arrêtai de respirer. Les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, il rouvrit ses paupières et me sourit une fois encore. Je me retournai violemment. _Il n'y avait personne_. Je restai immobile un moment, complètement paralysé. Puis brusquement, je m'affaissai, glissant sur le carrelage glacé à la manière d'une poupée ayant tenu en équilibre trop longtemps et trouvant enfin la délivrance dans une chute trop brutale pour être amortie. Repliant mes genoux contre ma poitrine, je les retins du cercle de mes bras, enfouissant ma tête au plus profond de ce sommaire habitacle de membres noués pour essayer de cacher aux yeux d'un observateur invisible les larmes qui inondaient mon visage.

Toute cette journée, je la vécus à l'instar d'un zombie sans aucun but précis, un pantin dénué d'âme, de cœur, de tout ce qui définit à proprement parler un être humain. Véritable automate aux actions et programme bien définis, je réalisai toutes les tâches remplissant d'ordinaire la journée des gens du commun. Se laver. S'habiller. Ranger un peu. Faire à manger. Déjeuner. Débarrasser. Faire la vaisselle. Ranger une nouvelle fois. Travailler un peu. Enfin, se rendre compte que le soir est tombé, qu'il faut de nouveau faire à manger pour se nourrir. Sauf que l'on n'a pas faim. C'est le soir de Noël, on est seul. On déprime. Et même pas à cause de cette solitude qui pèserait sur n'importe quel mortel normalement constitué, surtout un soir comme celui-ci. Non. Même pas. On est triste parce qu'on est amoureux. On souffre parce qu'on aime au point de voir la personne aimée apparaître fallacieusement dans son quotidien sous la forme d'illusions plus vraies que nature. On pense que la folie nous guette. Sauf qu'elle est déjà là. Et qu'on le sait. _On sait qu'on est raide dingue d'une personne qui ne fera jamais attention à nous de cette manière-là_. Alors on étouffe ses sentiments tant bien que mal. Car c'est accepter le vide ou souffrir.

Résolu à tuer l'ennui avec les moyens dont je disposais, j'allai chercher un livre, celui que nous avions à lire pour la rentrée plus spécialement ; au moins ne perdrais-je pas mon temps. Je dus m'endormir dessus, car je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, l'esprit brumeux, pour m'apercevoir qu'il était près de neuf heures du soir et que je n'avais rien préparé pour mon repas de Noël en solitaire. Mon état ayant empiré durant cette trêve au royaume des songes –Axel n'avait cessé de me poursuivre-, je ne me préparai qu'une légère collation : un chocolat chaud des plus banals. Je le bus devant la cheminée, assis par terre, m'efforçant d'avancer ma lecture malgré la fatigue qui commençait à poindre. Je posai la tasse sur la table basse qui trônait devant l'âtre, puis relevai la tête pour observer un instant le jeu des flammes. Leurs reflets rougeâtres sur les parois de pierre du conduit finirent par m'hypnotiser, me soustrayant à cette implacable réalité que je voulais tant fuir sans y parvenir complètement. Une tignasse rouge se dessina bientôt parmi les chaudes et souples danseuses, s'accordant à leurs tons avec une irréelle perfection. Je ne sursautai même pas en m'apercevant que deux pierres vertes acides s'étaient ouvertes et me regardaient fixement. Je commençais à m'habituer aux hallucinations. Généralement avec moi, cela marchait une fois, mais pas deux. Je me dis alors que si je ne pouvais pas profiter du vrai personnage, autant que je me contente de ces éphémères visions. Connaissant le risque que je m'enferme dans une psychose des plus graves, je pris la ferme décision de ne m'y reléguer que cet unique soir. Ce serait un cadeau que je m'offrirai, un présent inestimable qui ne durerait qu'une soirée. Rien qu'une. Comme dans ces mauvais films prônant la magie de Noël où tout devient possible. A la différence près que mon vœu ne se réaliserait jamais.

Quelques heures plus tard, vaincu par la fatigue et le besoin de sommeil, j'abandonnai le combat en prenant soin d'assurer ma retraite jusqu'à ma chambre, ayant au passage revêtit une armure plus adaptée à affronter la nuit. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans mon lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au cou, dans une totale et silencieuse obscurité, que j'acceptai de rendre les armes.

_Dans un lieu inconnu de notre chevalier…_

_« -Allez…_

_-Joyeux Noël !_

_-Joyeux Noël, Tête de pics !_

_-Hé !_

_-Axel, je te prierai d'arrêter d'appeler Sora de cette manière…_

_-Relax, Riku ! Avoue que ça lui va comme un gant, non ?_

_-C'est pas vrai !_

_-Axel…_

_-Ok, ok, j'arrête…au fait, je me pose une question depuis tout à l'heure !_

_-Parce que c'est possible ?_

_-…écoute le nain, j'ai dit que j'arrêtais, donc tu vas pas commencer !_

_-Tu l'as cherché !_

_-Peut-être, mais là c'est toi qui…_

_-STOP ! Je mets à la porte le prochain qui l'ouvre._

_-Mais…_

_-*regard de la mort qui tue* Sans manteau._

_-…_

_-Bien. De quelle question s'agit-il Axel ?_

_-Eh bien, je peux savoir où se trouve Roxas ?_

_-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?_

_-Ben, habituellement lui et toi, en bons jumeaux hyper proches que vous êtes, vous vous lâchez pas d'une semelle. Alors ça me fait bizarre de te voir toi tout seul…_

_-Ah oui ?_

_-Oui._

_-Je suis d'accord avec lui._

_-*stupéfaction* Riku, serais-tu malade ?_

_-…allez, dis ta connerie, qu'on en finisse…_

_-Tu me défends maintenant ?!_

_-…Sora, répond-lui avant que je ne m'énerve et que tu ne te rendes stupide à converser avec un cadavre…_

_-…ok. Roxas a été invité par Kairi et Naminé. Il doit sans doute être chez elles en ce moment._

_-…impossible._

_-Hein ?_

_-C'est absolument impossible. _

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Tss, à ton avis, pourquoi elles n'étaient pas à notre…oh._

_-Quoi ?_

_-…quel idiot._

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Répond, Axel !_

_-Mais quel idiot ! _

_-Qui est un idiot ?_

_-Toi, pauvre crétin !_

_-…hein ? Mais pourquoi ?_

_-Tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que… ?! Ok, j'me casse._

_-Axel ?_

_-J'm'en vais avant de faire un meurtre._

_VLAM !_

_-…ben qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

_-…rien, Sora, rien._

_-Mais alors, pourquoi…_

_-Parce que tu es aveugle, Sora. Aveugle. »_

Je m'arrachai difficilement au monde des rêves où j'avais élu domicile depuis…deux misérables heures seulement ? Je poussai un soupir exaspéré, furieux que l'on ne me laisse pas dormir en paix ; s'il y avait bien une chose que je ne supportais pas, c'était d'être réveillé en pleine nuit, surtout après avoir passé une aussi mauvaise journée ! Je rejetai rageusement les draps, enfilai mes chaussons avec agacement, ouvris, passai la porte de ma chambre avec empressement, et me ruai vers les escaliers, que je descendis en quatrième vitesse pour me hâter vers la porte d'entrée. L'imbécile qui sonnait comme un forcené depuis un temps indéterminé allait payer ! On n'avait pas idée de laisser en liberté un taré pareil, surtout un soir de Noël ! Je m'arrêtai sur le paillasson, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de moi-même ; il serait dommage que mon visiteur incongru soit accueilli par un chausson –ou autre chose que j'aurais eu à portée de main d'ailleurs- dans la figure, non ? Je pris mes clés, les glissai dans la serrure, et m'apprêtai à tourner quand une curieuse impression m'envahit : à qui avais-je affaire exactement ? Je fronçai les sourcils et retirai ma main de la poignée, privilégiant la prudence à l'emportement. Seul un individu extrêmement _louche _pouvait se permettre de sonner à une heure et un soir pareils chez les gens. Au préalable, _toujours _se renseigner.

« - Qui est-ce ?

-Le Père Noël ! me répondit une voix joyeuse que je reconnus immédiatement. »

En effet, l'individu en question était plus que louche : il était carrément _tordu_. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra sous l'influence d'une émotion que je ne réussis pas à identifier. J'hésitai à lui ouvrir. Et s'il s'agissait encore d'une hallucination ? Après tout, je pouvais tout aussi bien être en ce moment même dans un de mes rêves cruels dont seul mon subconscient pervers avait le secret…

« -Je ne connais personne de ce nom-là, répondis-je froidement. »

Petite vengeance personnelle. Je l'entendis trépigner sur le seuil, ce qui m'arracha un sourire amusé ; je venais de découvrir que j'adorais l'embêter.

« -Allez, laisse-moi entrer, c'est Axel.

-Connais pas non plus.

-…méchant !

-Tu viens de faire un pléonasme, très cher.

-S'iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee plaîîîîîîiîîîît !

-Justement, cela ne me plaît pas.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

-… »

Parce que tout simplement, en sa présence, je risquais de craquer. Lorsqu'il était là, je n'arrivais plus à me contrôler de manière efficace. Et c'était dangereux. Autant pour moi que pour lui.

« -…Ouvre-moi je te prie. Je te promets que je ne ferai pas l'imbécile.

- ''Faire'' ? Parce qu'à la base tu n'en es pas un ?

-…

-Très bien. Je vais _essayer _de te faire confiance. »

Je sentis son allégresse à travers la porte, que je lui ouvris. Il me salua avec un sourire radieux aux lèvres. L'amour rendait vraiment faible…

« -Joyeux Noël Roxy ! »

Il franchit le seuil. Il portait un bonnet rouge de père Noël avec un pompon blanc au bout. Il y avait un peu de neige dessus. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu qu'il neigeait. Je fixai le ridicule couvre-chef. C'était stupide, mais je trouvais que cela lui allait vraiment bien.

« -... ''Roxy'' ?

-C'est ton surnom ! Mignon, non ? m'expliqua t-il en essuyant ses chaussures sur le paillasson.

-…en quel honneur en ai-je un ?

-Ben, tout le monde en a un, alors pourquoi pas toi ?

-Tout le monde ?

-Oui ! Par exemple, pour ton frère c'est « Tête de pics » ou « Le nain » ! Pas mal, non ? fit-il, tout fier de lui.

-…ce ne sont pas des surnoms, ça.

-Ah oui ? Comment tu appelles ça alors ?

-Des insultes.

-…

-Et si tu commençais par enlever ton manteau au lieu de raconter des idioties ? »

Il s'exécuta sans un mot pendant que je rejoignais mon fauteuil préféré en lui précisant auparavant qu'il pouvait l'accrocher au portemanteau. Je remarquai une fois installé qu'il avait fait de même avec son bonnet. Il prit place dans le canapé, étalant paresseusement ses longues jambes devant lui dans une posture décontractée qui le rendait incroyablement attirant. Je détournai la tête, feignant d'observer le feu crépitant dans la cheminée. D'ailleurs, dans quelques instants j'allai devoir me lever pour remettre une bûche, l'autre ayant été presque intégralement réduite à l'état de cendres. Cela me permettrait de m'arracher à ma contemplation de manière efficace. Du moins fallait-il l'espérer… Je me forgeai un masque impassible et inébranlable avant de poser à nouveau mon regard sur lui.

« -Bon, soyons clairs : quel est le but de ta visite mais surtout _comment _es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?

-C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit ! dit-il, enjoué.

-Arrête tes blagues. J'attends une réponse _sérieuse_.

-… »

Son attitude changea alors du tout au tout. Son air habituellement moqueur et joyeux céda la place à une expression beaucoup plus…adulte. Une de celles qui vous font sentir que quelque chose vous concernant va vous être révélé. Une de celles qui vous effraie parce que vous ne savez rien de ce qui va se passer. Une inexplicable angoisse monta en moi, et je retins à grand-peine les tremblements que je sentais poindre. _Il ne m'avait jamais regardé comme ça_. Et je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir…

« -Et si tu venais t'asseoir près de moi ? me demanda t-il avec un sourire que je ne lui avais vraiment jamais vu. »

Je rechignai immédiatement, conscient du danger que cela impliquait.

« -Je suis très bien où je suis.

-Dans ce cas, je ne te réponds pas. »

Quoi ?

« -…ça s'appelle du chantage !

-Qui veut la fin, veut les moyens comme on dit.

-Et je ne vois aucune raison de venir m'asseoir à côté de toi !

-Par politesse ?

-La politesse ça s'apprend et je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'éducation.

-Peux-tu me donner une seule bonne raison de ne pas vouloir venir t'installer près de moi ?

-Je suis chez moi ; je fais ce que je veux.

-Ce n'est pas une raison très valable.

-Oh que si. Et en plus, le canapé est froid, ajoutai-je sèchement et sans réfléchir, les bras croisés. »

Je regrettai instantanément d'avoir eu cette précision. Il me fixa quelques secondes avant de se lever et de marcher calmement vers moi. Je me raccrochai instinctivement aux accoudoirs de mon fauteuil.

« -Si ce n'est que cela… »

Avant que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il passa ses bras de chaque côté de ma taille, passant ses mains entre mon dos et le dossier du fauteuil, créant ainsi un étau solide que je ne pouvais défaire.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que… ?!

-…je peux y remédier sans problème. »

Il me souleva, m'attirant contre lui, et je dus accrocher prestement mes bras autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber. Ceci par pur réflexe bien évidemment. Il m'amena ainsi –dans cette position d'un ridicule absolu !- jusqu'au canapé où il s'installa de nouveau, reprenant la place qu'il avait prise initialement. Il m'asseya et me maintint sur ses genoux –ou plutôt ses cuisses- sans ménagement, m'empêchant toute tentative de fuite. Et dire qu'il y en avait qui étaient morts pour moins que ça…

Il m'adressa un sourire lumineux qui me fit baisser la tête. J'espérais de toutes mes forces ne pas avoir rougi, car son visage en gros plan –comme je m'y attendais malheureusement- m'avait honteusement fait beaucoup plus d'effet que je ne l'aurais cru.

« -On n'est pas mieux comme ça ? me demanda t-il gentiment. »

Je ne pus lui répondre que par un misérable grognement. Il me prit soudainement le menton et me releva la tête, me retrouvant de nouveau nez à nez avec lui.

« -Je ne risque pas de t'entendre si tu marmonnes dans ta barbe. Et on regarde ses interlocuteurs lorsqu'on leur parle. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et enlevai vivement sa main, mon impulsivité prenant le dessus sur ma gêne.

« -Qui a dit que je te parlais ?

-Personne. Par contre, _moi_ j'ai à te parler. »

Son sérieux me déstabilisa ; je lâchai son poignet -que je tenais toujours- d'un geste sec et je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, affectant ainsi une position d'attente.

« -Alors parle. Je t'écoute. »

Je plongeais délibérément mes yeux dans les siens, priant pour qu'aucune réaction malencontreuse révélatrice de mes sentiments –quoique je ne voyais pas pourquoi je m'inquiétais pour ça, vu qu'il ne devait même pas imaginer pareil cas de figure- à son égard ne se manifeste. Il s'appuya nonchalamment sur le dossier du canapé dans une position parfaitement détendue, ce qui ajouta à ma confusion. Ce type avait le chic pour ne pas réagir comme l'exigeait le protocole. Hum. Cela devait sans doute être cela qui m'exaspérait le plus chez lui. Qui me plaisait le plus aussi. Enervant, mais irrésistiblement attirant. Voilà qui résumait ce qu'il était adéquatement. Qu'est-ce que j'étais faible…

« -Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais te raconter une histoire. »

Son expression nullement enjouée m'abstint de tout commentaire.

« -Mais avant, tu dois me promettre de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Quoi qu'elle puisse traiter. »

J'arquai un sourcil, suspicieux. Je le fixai plus intensément. Il ne cilla pas, attendant ma parole. Je reculai la tête d'un air dédaigneux puis acquiesçai en silence. Fierté, quand tu nous tiens…

Il eut un sourire où se mêlaient la satisfaction et l'amusement. A ce rythme-là, on pourrait presque croire que j'étais drôle…

« -C'est l'histoire d'un jeune garçon. La première fois que j'ai entendu parler de lui, c'était il y a un an, jour pour jour. Je ne l'avais jamais vu, jamais rencontré, mais ce qui lui était arrivé en ce jour du 24 décembre m'avait profondément ébranlé, car alors que moi-même j'étais à m'amuser comme un imbécile insouciant avec mes amis, lui était emmené à l'hôpital, dont il ne ressortirait qu'une semaine plus tard. »

Il avait énoncé cela avec un tel calme que je ne trouvai même pas la force de réagir.

« -Il avait été battu à mort par sa mère, une déséquilibrée mentale ayant formelle interdiction d'avoir tout contact avec ses enfants, en particulier son second fils, lequel subissait la très grande majorité des violences qu'elle leur infligeait étant petits. »

Alors qu'il parlait de moi.

« -La gravité des blessures révéla que le jeune garçon, pour X raison, ne s'était pas défendu. La mère, qui était jusqu'alors sous surveillance et avait réussit à s'y soustraire fut définitivement placée et internée dans un asile. »

…

« -J'entendis parler de plus en plus de ce jeune garçon par la suite, car le frère de celui-ci avait commencé à entretenir une relation particulière avec mon meilleur ami, peu avant ces tragiques événements du 24 décembre. Ce que j'apprenais sur son compte me sidérait. Il différait complètement des autres. Et sans que je m'en rende compte, à chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose, je me demandai ce que lui pouvait bien faire. A chaque fois que je parlais ou répondais à quelqu'un, je réfléchissais à la manière dont lui aurait répondu. Il s'était peu à peu installé dans mes pensées de manière perpétuelle alors que je n'avais rien le représentant, pas même son visage. _J'avais pourtant l'impression de le connaître mieux que personne_. »

Je l'écoutai en silence, sans pouvoir articuler un seul son. La tête baissée, immobile, on aurait dit que seules mes oreilles fonctionnaient.

« -La première fois que je le vis, je sus que c'était lui. Sans lui avoir parlé. Il pleuvait beaucoup ce jour-là. Et lui, sans parapluie, sans vêtement pour se protéger de cette pluie diluvienne qui purifiait l'atmosphère, cherchait désespérément quelqu'un. Il courait de boutiques en boutiques, arrêtait les passants dans la rue. Mais plus encore que cette personne qu'il recherchait avec tant d'acharnement, _c'était lui qui me paraissait perdu_. Intrigué par ce comportement, je me mis malgré moi à le suivre pour arriver finalement jusque chez lui. »

Je sentis son regard sur moi, semblant me dire « tu l'as maintenant, ta réponse ».

« -Quelques minutes après qu'il soit rentré, la personne qu'il avait vainement cherchée durant des heures sous la pluie glaciale arrivait. Elle revenait tout simplement de son rendez-vous qu'elle avait eu l'après-midi avec son petit ami. »

…depuis quand ?

« -La seconde fois que je le vis, je sus en lui parlant pour la toute première fois qu'il ne m'avait pas remarqué lors de ce jour où je n'avais pu m'empêcher de vouloir découvrir un instant de sa vie. Il n'était pas exactement comme je l'avais imaginé. _Il était infiniment mieux._ »

Je fis mine de ne pas avoir entendu sa dernière phrase alors qu'elle résonnait en moi comme un long écho sans fin. Ne pas me faire d'idées. Arrêter les faux espoirs. Telle était la consigne que je tentai désespérément de suivre.

« -Froid. Susceptible. Distant. Cultivé. Tranchant. Intelligent. En un mot… »

…mais qu'il se taise !

« -…_fascinant._ »

Je n'en pouvais plus. La puissance des sentiments qui m'envahissaient oppressait mon cœur avec tant de violence que j'avais l'impression de suffoquer ; je sentais la nausée monter en même temps que des sanglots qu'il me serait impossible de contrôler une fois qu'ils auraient éclatés. Il fallait que je me sorte de là, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je me rappelai alors…le feu. Je me levai lentement, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard que je sentais inquisiteur. J'allai calmement prendre une bûche et, m'approchant de l'âtre, je l'y déposai tout en dégageant les braises mourantes, armé d'un tisonnier. Il ne bougea pas durant toute ma pauvre manœuvre de diversion, une misérable trêve désespérée que je nous imposais pour essayer d'atténuer cette formidable pression intérieure qui menaçait de s'évacuer violemment d'un instant à l'autre, telle une éruption explosive et destructrice.

Une fois ma tâche accomplie, je ne bougeai pas. A dire vrai, je ne _pouvais pas_ bouger. J'en étais complètement incapable. Son récit avait éveillé en moi des souvenirs que je croyais avoir solidement ancrés au fond de mon esprit afin qu'ils ne viennent plus tourmenter mes nuits. Ces affreuses nuits où, terrorisé par mon passé marqué par la violence d'une mère à l'esprit trop faible pour se rendre compte qu'elle détruisait ceux qu'elle avait mis au monde dans une douleur des plus immenses, je me réveillais, en sueur, me retenant de hurler pour ne pas réveiller mon frère, qui n'avait pu passer une seule nuit à dormir tout seul jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Riku, il y avait deux ans. Peut-être était-ce pour rendre cette douleur aux êtres qui l'avaient tant fait souffrir alors qu'elle leur donnait la vie ? Etait-elle si simple que cela ? Nul n'aurait su le dire. Je me souvins alors de la présence d'Axel dans mon dos. Qui attendait. Patiemment. Sans rien dire. Etrangement, je sentais que moi aussi, comme il l'avait dit plus tôt, _je le comprenais mieux que personne_. Il voulait que je parle. Que je _lui _parle. A lui et à personne d'autre. Tss. Quel égocentrique.

Alors pourquoi mes lèvres commencèrent à bouger d'elles-mêmes ?

« -Je n'ai jamais été un enfant désiré. Je le sais. Ma…mère ne voulait que Sora. Sauf qu'elle m'a eu moi avec, et elle ne pouvait que se plier à la situation. Cependant, le véritable problème ne résidait pas dans le fait qu'elle ait eu deux enfants au lieu d'un. Non. Ce qui l'a vraiment rendue folle, cela a été de constater que ce second enfant dont elle n'avait jamais souhaité la venue ressemblait presque trait pour trait à son père. Sora et moi ne l'avons jamais connu. Il avait subitement disparu peu avant que notre mère ne découvre sa grossesse. J'ai pris connaissance de notre très forte ressemblance lorsque je suis par hasard tombé sur une de ses photos, il y a quelques années. Il était blond. Comme moi. Et ce simple détail a suffi à ma mère pour me fermer la porte de son cœur à tout jamais, et ce sans même me l'avoir ouverte. Chaque fois qu'elle me voyait, je lui rappelais cet homme qui l'avait si cruellement abandonnée. »

Axel m'écoutait en silence. Même si je ne le voyais pas, je savais qu'il buvait mes paroles.

« -Alors pour se débarrasser de cette insupportable souffrance, elle s'en prenait à sa source. Du moins, à _celui_ qui lui en rappelait la source par sa simple existence. Parfois, sa colère se propageait aussi à Sora, et elle finissait par le frapper lui aussi. »

J'eus un sourire amer.

« -Or, tu connais le caractère de mon frère. Il se mettait immédiatement à crier et à pleurer. Quant à moi…

-Tu te laissais faire en silence. »

Je ne répondis pas et poursuivis.

« -C'était la seule façon de l'arrêter. Quand elle voyait qu'on ne réagissait plus, elle cessait. J'avais compris ça assez rapidement.

-Mais pas Sora.

-Non. Pas Sora. A tel point que j'en arrivais toujours à me placer devant lui et à prendre les coups à sa place. D'une certaine manière, cela était juste, puisqu'à la base ces coups m'étaient destinés, fis-je avec cynisme.

-C'est à cause de ça que tu te sens toujours obligé de veiller systématiquement sur lui ?

-…

-Oui, je l'ai remarqué. Qui ne le verrait pas ? »

Je laissai passer un instant de silence.

« -Sora n'a jamais été…très clairvoyant. Même s'il était mon aîné, je m'occupais tout le temps de lui.

-Faux. Tu _t'occupes_ _encore et toujours_ de lui. Nuance.

-…je l'aidais pour tout. A l'école, quand il trouvait –et il le trouvait systématiquement- le moyen de s'attirer les foudres de personnes qui finissaient par vouloir passer leurs nerfs sur lui, j'arrivais toujours au bon moment.

-C'est-à-dire juste avant qu'il ne reçoive un coup. Et tu te le prenais évidemment à sa place, comme d'habitude. »

…il me comprenait vraiment trop bien. Etait-ce de l'irritation que je perçus dans sa voix lorsqu'il prononça ces mots ?

« -Le soir, je passais ma soirée à lui ré expliquer les leçons qu'il n'avait pas ou mal comprises afin qu'il puisse faire ses devoirs. Certaines fois…

-Tu faisais ses devoirs à sa place.

-...je le suivais dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Mais arrivé au lycée…

-Il a rencontré Riku et tout a changé. Tu t'es retrouvé à de moins en moins devoir t'occuper de lui car il passait de moins en moins de temps avec toi.

-…il…

-S'éloignait petit à petit. Il avait trouvé une personne dont il aurait fini tôt ou tard par croiser le chemin. Tu savais qu'un jour il se détournerait de toi définitivement pour partir avec elle. Tu savais aussi que c'était normal, et que malgré ton impression d'être abandonné, tu n'avais pas le droit, ni le pouvoir de t'y opposer. Même si au final, tu te retrouverais en face d'une vérité dont tu avais pris conscience depuis longtemps sans toutefois l'accepter.

-…

-Et cette vérité tient en une seule phrase. »

J'attendis. Et elle tomba.

« -Au final… »

Implacable et impitoyable.

« -…_tu as toujours été seul, Roxas._ »

Cette vérité.

A partir de ce moment-là, les sons disparurent. Je me retrouvais dans un état flou, indicible, comme hors du temps et de l'espace ; je ne savais plus ce que je voulais, n'arrivant plus à réfléchir ni même à avoir tout simplement de la cohérence dans ma pensée. Complètement perdu. L'expression prenait véritablement tout son sens à présent. Je ne m'étais jamais retrouvé dans cet état. De toute ma misérable vie. Au bout d'un moment, à travers ce profond brouillard qui m'obscurcissait l'esprit, je m'aperçus que pas seulement mon ouïe avait été altérée, mais aussi tous mes autres sens : je ne sentais plus la douce chaleur du feu qui pourtant devait se situer à une cinquantaine de centimètres devant moi, mes mains et mes doigts n'avaient comme jamais existés, mon nez m'apparaissait comme une protubérance désespérément inutile sur un visage que je n'arrivais plus à définir clairement, et ma langue…un muscle inerte n'ayant aucune fonction particulière. Il était cependant indéniable que je me trouvai encore dans mon corps. Ce carcan qui m'empêcherait de partir tant qu'il serait encore en vie…

Puis brusquement, tout revint.

« -Mais je suis là maintenant. »

Je relevai vivement la tête. Une larme que je n'avais pas sentie tomba sur le sol sans aucun bruit.

« -Et je te jure que tu ne seras plus jamais seul. »

Deux bras m'enserraient, me collant contre un torse plus large que mon dos.

« -C'est une promesse. »

Et tous étaient très chauds.

Je ne pus reprendre totalement conscience du monde qui m'entourait que lorsque je m'aperçus que la personne qui m'avait promis un tel engagement n'était autre qu'Axel. Que j'étais seul avec lui. Et que je l'aimais encore plus à présent. Pfff.

Pathétique.

« -Arrête de plaisanter. Et ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir, énonçai-je lentement en me libérant. Ma voix trembla un peu. Quel nul ! »

Je me retournai à demi afin de jauger sa réaction. Il me regardait d'un air…blasé ?

« -Penses-tu vraiment que je sois le genre de type à plaisanter sur ce genre de chose ? »

Ou plutôt…énervé.

« -Comment le saurais-je ? Je ne sais rien de toi. »

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Mais bon. Sans doute qu'après cette soirée cela ne serait plus un problème…Pourquoi il se mettait encore une fois à me sourire comme ça ? Il voulait que je le tarte ou quoi ?

« -Dans ce cas, il faut croire que ce « rien » est largement suffisant pour toi… »

J'écarquillai les yeux. Quoi ?

« -Je peux savoir ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Il étouffa un petit rire avant de se rapprocher de moi-nous étions toujours par terre. Instinctivement, je commençai à reculer…avant de me souvenir que j'allai droit à l'immolation si je continuais. En bref, j'étais piégé. Et c'était la deuxième fois que ça m'arrivait. Et ça commençait vraiment à me taper sur le système.

« -Je veux tout simplement dire… »

Il m'attrapa le bras pour m'attirer à lui. Je me pétrifiai instantanément.

« -…que… »

Il tira d'un coup sec et avec une telle force que je ne pus résister. J'atterris directement contre lui, m'accrochant à ses épaules par réflexe. Ses bras se refermèrent presque automatiquement autour de moi, ne me laissant aucune échappatoire. Je serrai les dents, réprimant ma rage d'avoir entraperçu un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« -…tu m'aimes, Roxas. »

…Was ?

« -Oui oui. »

What ?

« -Inutile de te statufier ainsi. »

QUOI ?

« -C'est pas la mer à boire. »

…Mais c'était PIRE que ça, pauvre crétin !

Je perdis alors tout contrôle de mon esprit et énonçai automatiquement :

« -Tu crois au père Noël, toi. »

…MAIS QUEL IMBECILE ! Pourquoi avais-je répondu ça ?! Si j'avais été libre de mes mouvements, je me serais giflé jusqu'à en avoir les joues aussi rouges que la chevelure de l'autre idiot. Je dus donc me contenter d'une claque mentale monumentale.

« -Tu as raison. »

Ma colère contre moi-même retomba. Hein ?

« -Je crois en moi-même. »

…non mais il se prenait pour qui ce… ?! Il était hors de question que je reste dans cette situation une minute de plus ! Je me tortillai donc de façon à pouvoir légèrement desserrer son étreinte.

Je ne réussis qu'à la renforcer davantage.

« -Et toi Roxas ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu crois au père Noël ? »

…

Bon d'accord. Il avait gagné. J'en avais assez. Assez de me voiler la face. Qu'est-ce que m'apporterait mon acharnement à renier ce qui était vrai ? Qu'y gagnerai-je, si ce n'était plus de douleur et de chagrin ?

Il y avait des fois où il fallait savoir accepter sa défaite.

« -…Non. Je ne crois pas au père Noël. »

Il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement.

« -Par contre… »

Je dégageai doucement mes bras et les enroulait lentement autour de ses épaules. Je le sentis sursauter.

« …je suis peut-être-sans doute même- fou de dire ça mais… »

Allez courage, t'y es presque…

« -…mais… »

Sois un homme, merde !

« -…_je crois en ce que tu m'as dit._ »

Il n'eut tout d'abord aucune réaction. Puis, brusquement, il me serra contre lui avec une telle force que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Bizarrement, je ne tentai même pas de me dégager : sa chaleur corporelle avait comme augmenté de plusieurs degrés, à tel point que j'avais l'impression qu'elle me brûlait. Mais je ne ressentais aucune douleur. C'était une brûlure inoffensive. Une chaleur salvatrice, douce, et pourtant intense. Pénétrante jusque dans la moindre de mes cellules. Elle était en train de désintégrer littéralement le froid intérieur qui m'avait occupé depuis le début de mon existence. D'anéantir la moindre particule de ce brouillard pourtant si ancré dans mon être. Et surtout, surtout…le vide se comblait petit à petit. Avec du rouge. Cette puissante couleur rouge, si flamboyante qu'elle semblait douée de vie.

A travers cette atmosphère sereine je décelai bientôt une réaction quelque peu étrange chez mon interlocuteur : il avait légèrement desséré son étreinte et s'apprêtait visiblement à me dire quelque chose. Il avait pris un air amusé que je ne compris pas.

« -Cela ne change rien au fait que tu ne l'aies toujours pas avoué. »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« -Quoi ?

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ne voyais pas de quoi je parle.

-Excuse-moi mais je ne vois vraiment pas. »

Il poussa un long soupir. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore ?

« -Ta déclaration.

-Déclaration ?

-Oui. J'attends toujours que tu me la fasses. »

Je cherchai immédiatement à me dégager. Comme si j'allais énoncer tranquillement quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant !

« -Je n'ai pas besoin de la faire puisque tu as deviné tout seul…

-Peut-être, mais tant que tu ne l'as pas dit toi-même clairement, pour moi cela restera au stade de la supposition. Or, il me faut impérativement l'entendre énoncée distinctement pour en avoir la confirmation, m'expliqua t-il avec un sourire ravi que je devinai malgré ma position d'évidente infériorité.

-…depuis quand es-tu aussi protocolaire ?

-Hum, je dirais…depuis que je te connais ?

-…c'est du favoritisme ! »

Ou plutôt non, du défavoritisme.

« -Disons plutôt que je préfère ne pas agir à la légère avec ce genre de chose.

-Tss. Ca t'arrange bien de dire ça.

-En effet. Mais je suis sérieux.

-Vraiment ? fis-je, sceptique.

-Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, je préfère te prévenir : je ne te relâcherai pas tant que tu ne me l'auras pas dit. »

…QUOI ?!

« -Encore du chantage ?!

-Je dois avouer que c'est une des techniques les plus efficaces pour arriver à ses fins. Mais bon, je ne serais pas contraint de l'employer si tu te montrais un peu plus coopératif…

-Parce que tu crois que c'est facile de dire une telle…une telle…chose ?!

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était facile.

-Alors ne m'y oblige pas, crétin !

-Tût tût ! J'y tiens…insista t-il calmement. »

Je me contorsionnai désespérément pour échapper à son emprise, ce qui était bien évidemment chose vaine. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de me lâcher –dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs.

Je cessai au bout d'un moment, voyant que je n'arrivais même pas à le faire ciller. Un long soupir fatigué fanchit mes lèvres.

« -Axel.

-Oui ?

-Je te déteste. »

Je sentis son sourire s'élargir à cette déclaration.

« -Je sais.

-Tu m'exaspères.

-Oui.

-Je n'arrive jamais à garder mon calme quand je suis avec toi.

-Je le savais aussi.

-J'ai même limite envie de t'en mettre une parfois.

-… »

Ca, visiblement il ne s'en doutait pas.

« -En gros, tu me tapes vraiment sur le système.

-…

-Seulement tu vois, il se trouve que j'ai également un autre problème avec toi. Et un problème de taille. »

Il raffermit sa prise autour de mon corps. Je sentais qu'il attendait la suite avec impatience.

« -Et quel est ce problème ? »

J'attendis un moment avant de me résigner à saisir la perche qu'il me tendait.

« -Ce problème, c'est que je t'aime, espèce de crétin. »

Contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, la réaction ne fut pas immédiate. A vrai dire, il se passa une éternité avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit : j'étais toujours dans ses bras, attendant –redoutant plutôt- la suite des événements, tandis que lui s'était étrangement immobilisé. Il semblait réfléchir. Quel autre coup tordu préparait-il encore ?

Au bout d'un certain temps cependant, sa voix brisa le silence.

« -Roxas ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux t'embrasser ? »

Le sursaut que m'arracha cette question posée naturellement fit trembler jusqu'à ses jambes. Il n'en tint absolument pas compte.

« -Depuis quand tu demandes la permission pour ce genre de chose ? »

Je me rappelai le baiser surprise le soir du concert.

« -Tu as raison. »

Il s'apprêtait à s'écarter pour pouvoir concrétiser ce qu'il avait en tête, mais je l'en empêchai en m'accrochant fermement à son cou, réaction qu'il ne comprit pas.

« -Je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais à ce point-là, Roxas, constata t-il étonné.

-A vrai dire moi non plus. Mais maintenant que nous sommes fixés sur MES sentiments, tu ne crois pas que…enfin… »

Il comprit à mon hésitation. Mais merde, c'était logique !

« -Oh. En effet. »

Je ne relevai pas. Ma nervosité monta d'un cran et mon angoisse revint.

« -Je croyais te l'avoir fait comprendre de manière assez limpide par mon comportement, mais visiblement tu as toi aussi besoin d'une confirmation. Ce que je comprends tout à fait. »

J'attendis.

Il prit le temps de sourire une nouvelle fois avant de prononcer les mots que j'attendais de manière tout à fait utopique quelques minutes auparavant.

« -Roxas, je t'aime tellement que même Sora et Riku font pâle figure à côté. »

Enfin, presque ces mots-là…

Je me mis à sourire malgré moi, satisfait. Il profita de ce léger instant d'inattention pour passer doucement sa main dans mes cheveux et poser ses lèvres sur la peau sensible de mon cou, contact qui me fit frissonner.

« -Tu sens bon…

-Ah…ah ? parvins-je difficilement à articuler. »

Je le sentis sourire dans mes cheveux, puis il s'écarta lentement pour glisser ses grandes mains sur mes joues et me relever la tête. Il ferma les yeux. Au moment où ses lèvres touchèrent les miennes, je crus que mon cœur allait exploser ; ses battements retentissaient tellement fort dans ma poitrine que j'eus l'impression que même Axel pouvait les entendre.

La suite devint assez floue ; j'eus le vague souvenir d'avoir été porté jusque dans me chambre tandis que ce très cher monsieur Noël m'embrassait passionnément. Comment l'avait-il trouvée ? A vrai dire, je m'en fichais totalement. Je ne voyais que ce rouge irradiant et ne ressentais que cette chaleur consumante. Je ne fondais pas : je reprenais vie. Il s'agissait là d'une puissance inestimable, un brasier d'une vitalité si intense qu'elle semblait pouvoir redonner vie à toute chose, qu'elle ait été vivante ou non. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de le voir s'éteindre, et je pris la résolution de tout faire pour l'entretenir aussi beau et fort que maintenant. Je savais que c'était une chose qui valait la peine que l'on s'investisse profondément pour elle.

Une fois mon lit atteint, il ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et se coucha directement à mes côtés ; je pus remarquer qu'il avait balancé ses chaussures dans le couloir lorsqu'il daigna enfin délaisser mes lèvres pour enrouler de nouveau ses bras autour de ma taille et m'attirer contre lui. UN sourire radieux illuminait son visage.

« -Au fait, commença t-il après m'avoir embrassé sur le front, j'ai un peu engueulé ton frère tout à l'heure. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. Après m'être collé à lui.

« -Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est un idiot égoïste qui ne pense qu'à lui, répondis t-il d'un ton tranchant que je n'avais jamais entendu. »

Ma surprise passée, je repris la parole.

« -Un idiot égoïste qui ne pense qu'à lui ?

-Parfaitement. »

Il baissa légèrement la tête pour me regarder.

« -Avant d'arriver ici, j'étais chez Riku.

-Ah ? C'est bizarre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que d'après ce que Sora m'avait dit, je pensais qu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux ce soir…

-En effet, ils l'auraient été car il était prévu que j'aille chez Demyx à partir d'une certaine heure.

-Mais que faisais-tu là à la base ?

-J'habite chez Riku. »

J'écarquillai les yeux.

« -Comment ça se fait ?

-Il y a quelques années, je suis parti de chez moi car je ne supportais plus l'atmosphère qui y régnait. Sauf que je n'avais rien et je me suis bien vite retrouvé dans une situation assez critique. »

Je ne fis pas de commentaire. C'était étrange, mais cela ne m'étonnait pas de lui.

« -Mais au moment où j'allais vraiment plonger, Riku m'a trouvé et, sans poser de questions, il m'a tout simplement ramené chez lui. C'était une maison qu'il avait héritée de ses parents décédés depuis déjà plusieurs années et il y vivait seul. »

Il eut un sourire nostalgique en repensant à cette époque que je découvrais au fur et à mesure que ses paroles s'écoulaient.

« -Je pense que cela lui faisait du bien d'avoir de nouveau de la compagnie après toutes ces années de solitude douloureuse. Mais bon, ça, il ne me le dira jamais, conclut-il en riant. Donc pour en revenir à ton _très cher frère_ (il appuya ces trois mots là de manière à signifier son ironie), je l'ai un peu engueulé avant de venir ici. Ou plutôt non, c'est à cause de lui que je suis venu ici. »

Je prêtai une oreille attentive à ce qui allait suivre, curieux de connaître ses motivations.

« -La soirée avait très bien commencé et se déroulait très bien, quand, à un moment donné, j'ai voulu savoir où tu étais parce que ça m'étonnait que tu ne l'aies pas accompagné, toi qui d'une manière ou d'une autre n'était jamais bien loin de lui. »

Je ne relevai pas et le laissai poursuivre, même si ce qu'il insinuait m'avait un peu vexé.

« -Cet espèce de…crétin –désolé mais y'a pas d'autre mot- m'a alors répondu tout naturellement que tu étais chez Kairi et Naminé. »

Oh. Je comprenais maintenant.

« -Alors qu'elles sont parties sur l'Ile du Destin pour deux semaines depuis vendredi soir et que c'était pour ça qu'elles n'étaient pas à notre concert. »

Une de ses mains délaissa ma taille pour aller masquer son front dans un geste de colère contenue. Je ne dis rien, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il resta un moment sans bouger puis daigna soulever légèrement sa paume pour me regarder. Ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat tellement brûlant que pour la première fois j'eus peur de me brûler.

« -J'ai vraiment failli faire un meurtre, tu sais ?

-…

-Toi tu passes ton temps à faire en sorte que tout aille bien pour lui au détriment de toi-même, et lui il ne se met même pas une seconde à ta place. Il n'a pas la _moindre idée _de ce que tu peux ressentir.

-…Axel.

-Il s'en fiche complètement de toi.

-Axel.

-De ce que tu fais. Il…

-Axel ! »

Je pris son visage entre mes mains et le regardai longuement dans les yeux.

« -Calme-toi Axel. Tu n'y es pour rien. C'est comme ça. Et tu le sais.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais ».On s'en fiche de ça maintenant. Moi… »

Je baissai la tête en même temps que la voix.

« -Moi je sais que tu t'en es aperçu et ça me suffit de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui fait attention à moi et qui prend soin de moi. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, d'abord surpris par ma réaction, puis le sourire habituel revint.

« -Très bien. Comme tu voudras. Mais je te préviens. »

Il repassa sa main autour de ma taille et je relevai la tête pour découvrir un sourire espiègle sur son visage.

« -Il n'est pas question que j'aille m'excuser auprès de cette peste de Tête de pics !

-… »

Je devais avouer que c'était tout de même le plus beau moment de ma vie, même si cela m'apparaissait mièvre de le tourner ainsi. Mais c'était comme ça. Il y avait certaines choses que l'on ne pouvait changer sous prétexte qu'elles ne nous plaisaient pas, parce qu'au final, on finissait par découvrir qu'elles désignaient précisément ce que l'on vivait dès l'instant présent. C'était stupide certes, mais ça me convenait. Non.

Ca _nous_ convenait.

_Quelques semaines plus tard…_

« -Coucou Roxy !

-…

-Ben quoi ?

-…je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici avec tous ces sacs ?

-Bah, ça me paraît évident ; je m'installe avec toi, mon chéri !

-… »

VLAM !

« -Mais Roxyyyyyyyyyyyyy pourquoi tu fermes la porte ?!

-Ca me paraît évident : pour ne pas te laisser entrer.

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN ! Michant !

-Parfaitement.

-Je vais mourir de froiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid !

-Tant mieux, comme ça on t'entendra plus brailler à tout-va.

-…s'iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllll teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee plaîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîîît !

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-C'est pas une réponse, ça !

-Je sais.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Pour t'embêter.

-…t'es vraiment méchant !

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà.

-Alleeezzzzzzzz ! Depuis que Sora est parti s'installer avec Riku j'ai plus de vie moi ! Ils font que se papouiller à longueur de journée !J'en peux plus !

-…

-Y'a que toi qui peut me sauver !

-Ah oui ? Et Demyx ?

-Ben je te signale que lui il vit aussi en couple…Zexion qu'il s'appelle son copain je crois…

-…je vois.

-Alors tu veux bien ?

-Eh bien…

-S'il te plaît ! Je te jure que je ne serai pas envahissant ! »

Désolé, mais ça, tu l'es déjà.

« -Bon, c'est d'accord. Si tu n'as vraiment nulle part d'autre où aller…

-Ouais ! Je t'adore Roxy !

-… je peux savoir pourquoi tu montes directement dans ma chambre pour déballer tes affaires ?

-Ben, parce que c'est là que je vais dormir !

-…la chambre de Sora est libre.

-…Roxy.

-Quoi ?

-Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu as peur de moi ?

-Peur de toi ? Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Attends, je me suis mal exprimé ; tu n'as quand même pas peur de ce que je pourrais te faire ?

-Pas…pas du tout ! Je vois pas où est-ce que tu as vu ça !

-… »

Un sourire espiègle étira soudain ses lèvres et il s'approcha de moi. La furieuse envie de reculer qui m'assaillit ne m'empêcha cependant pas de rester sur place.

« -Tu sais Roxy, dit-il en me prenant le bras pour m'attirer à lui, c'est tout à fait normal d'avoir peur la première fois. »

Je tentai immédiatement de me dégager. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore cet imbécile ?!

« -Mais ce n'est pas parce que je dors dans le même lit que toi que je vais forcément me jeter sur toi comme un animal en chaleur. Je sais me contrôler tout de même. »

Il me prit dans ses bras mais j'avais vu son sourire s'élargir. Chose qui m'inspira un pressentiment des plus désagréables.

« -Même si j'avoue que parfois j'ai du mal.

-Que… ?!

-Ben oui, tu ne te vois jamais dormir toi. Et certaines fois c'est vraiment dur tu sais.

-Espèce de pervers ! »

Il éclata de rire.

Nous passâmes la soirée dans ma chambre.

_Un jour comme un autre…_

Nous étions tous les quatre à l'arrêt du tram, attendant patiemment que Kairi et Naminé nous rejoignent. Nous avions prévu une sortie dans la galerie marchande car c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Demyx et nous y allions tous ensemble pour des raisons pratiques. Zexion avait déjà prévu quelque chose de son côté et n'était donc pas venu avec nous.

« -'tain, mais elles en mettent du temps ! C'est bien des filles !

-Pour quelqu'un dont l'habitude principale consiste en la non-ponctualité, je te trouve assez culotté, Axel, rétorquai-je.

-Haha, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a mis !

-Oh toi le nain je t'ai rien demandé !

-Qui est un nain ?! »

J'entendis Riku soupirer longuement à côté de moi.

« -Et c'est reparti…dit-il en se prenant l'arrête du nez d'un air fatigué.

-On ne les changera pas.

-Malheureusement.

-Au fait, c'est peut-être un peu tard pour te dire ça, mais…merci de t'occuper de Sora.

-…je pourrais tout aussi bien te le retourner pour Axel.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, tu sais.

-…pareil pour Sora. »

Nous échangeâmes un sourire. J'avais commencé à m'entendre particulièrement bien avec Riku ces derniers temps, à notre grande surprise d'ailleurs.

« -Rah, c'en est assez !

-Ouais, y'en a marre ! »

Nous nous tournâmes d'un même mouvement vers les deux idiots qui se disputaient toujours.

« -Roxas !

-Riku ! »

Je regardais mon frère tandis que mon voisin tournait –de manière réticente- sa tête vers son meilleur ami.

« -Ton petit ami m'embête ! s'écrièrent-ils d'une seule voix et en se montrant mutuellement du doigt. »

-…

-Tu pourrais pas faire quelque chose pour le rendre plus intelligent ?! »

Je souris.

« -Tu crois au père Noël, toi. »

**¤ * ° §** _**Fin**_** ° * ¤**

_Voilà une petite (on n'a pas la même conception du mot "petit", je sais -_-°) fic de Noël qui traîne depuis un an sur mon ordinateur...En espérant qu'elle vous plaira, je vous souhaite à tous de Joyeuses Fêtes! ^^_


End file.
